Jesteś tylko mój
by Uspiona
Summary: Slash Gilbert x Ludwig (ludzie, nie państwa, nie osadzone w świecie Hetalii) Będą tez inne pary.
1. Wspaniały Ja

Artur Kirkland był człowiekiem skomplikowany i z pewnością wyróżniał się z tłumu, szczególnie wśród swoich przyjaciół z pracy. Nie interesował się zbytnio wyglądem. Dbał o siebie, owszem, ale w końcu był mężczyzną a nie kobietą, więc robił tylko to, co konieczne. Jego włosy zawsze były rozczochrane ( pomijając fakt, że nawet, gdy próbował, nie mógł nic na to poradzić), ale zielone, wyraziste oczy i tak odciągały od tego uwagę, więc nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Stawiał bardziej na swoją inteligencję i bujną wyobraźnią, dzięki której głównie zawdzięczał swoje stanowisko.

W pracy był obowiązkowy, ale i niezbyt surowy dla studentów. Lubił z nimi dyskutować i zawiązywać bliższe więzi. Dlatego pierwszego dnia nowego roku studenckiego jak zwykle przyszedł wcześniej i siedział już za biurkiem, gdy studenci zbierali się powoli w obszernej sali. Większość z nich już przybyła i zajęła miejsca. Ze wszystkich stron słuchać było rozmowy i śmiechy. Jednak w pewnym momencie, kiedy Artur sięgał po kartkę z planem zajęć, dostrzegł coś, co go zdziwiło. Nagle prawie wszyscy ucichli i tylko gdzieniegdzie wciąż ktoś rozmawiał, a z paru ust rozbrzmiały zduszone piski. Zaciekawiony spojrzał w górę i znieruchomiał. Nie był zresztą jedyny. To małe zamieszanie spowodował wysoki blondyn z ułożonymi do tyłu włosami, ubrany w lekko przetarte czarne spodnie, białą subtelnie ozdobioną koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją i luźny, granatowy sweter, dzięki któremu jego błękitne oczy wydawały się być jeszcze bardziej jasne.

-To na pewno nie Anglik – szeptali niektórzy, a Artur w duchu zgadzał się z nimi.

Wyglądał jak cudzoziemiec, może z krajów nordyckich lub niemieckich. Jego jasna cera, prosty nos i wyjątkowo wyrzeźbiona szczęka wskazywały bardziej na drugą możliwość.

Chłopak schodził powoli, ale pewnie, rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że jego przyszli koledzy i koleżanki gapią się na niego. W pewnym momencie, zanim jeszcze zajął miejsce, wyjął telefon z kieszeni, spojrzał krótko na ekran, zajmując krzesło i rozpoczynając rozmowę.

-Roderich? Warum rufst du an? ( Dlaczego dzwonisz?)

„Niemiec?" – pomyślał Artur, który speszony dyskretnie odwrócił wzrok od chłopaka i tylko zerkał na niego z boku. Roztargniony zabrał się za szukanie folderów studentów. Odnalazł kartkę, której szukał i szybko zajrzał do informacji. „Jak się nazywa?...Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pochodzenie - Niemiec… No, no… zapowiada się ciekawie". Zerknął na Ludwiga zaciekawiony, ale wtedy drzwi do sali otworzył się ponownie, ale tym razem z większym rozmachem, więc jego głowa odruchowo skierowała się w tamtą stronę.

-Tschüs, Artur!

Pokręcił głową, jednocześnie zirytowany i rozbawiony, widząc siwowłosego chłopaka, który wparował przez próg i z uśmiechem kroczył w jego stronę. Kiedy mijał Ludwiga i usłyszał niemiecki, odwrócił głowę.

- Es gut ... wirklich. ( Jest dobrze… naprawdę)

Gilbert, który staną wtedy koło biurka Artura, zamrugał parę razy, wciąż zerkając na chłopaka.

„Dlaczego mam dziwne wrażenie… jakbym go już gdzieś widział?"- pomyślał, nie zwracając uwagi, że już stoi przed Arturem.

– Ja, das tue ich ... nicht! Hör auf damit. Ich kann damit umgehen. ( Tak, wiem… nie! Przestań. Poradzę sobie.) – usłyszał jeszcze, jak chłopak dodał z poważną miną i podniósł głowę, spoglądając w ich stronę. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, a w oczach Ludwiga, zanim odwrócił głowę, dostrzegł coś dziwnego.

„Co to było? Zakłopotanie? Pomyślał, że go podsłuchuję?"

-Co tam Gilbercie?

- Hm. – Spojrzał na profesora i, widząc jego smutny uśmiech, zaśmiał się głośno. – Daj spokój, Artur.

- Skoro tak mówisz. – Chrząknął i dyskretnym ruchem schował foldery uczniów.

- Tak! Poza tym, „wspaniały ja" jest wspaniale spostrzegawczy i widział TO! – Szturchnął go palcem w policzek, a Artur machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

- Nie było, czego widzieć, więc nic nie widziałeś.

- Doprawdy? – Gilbert uśmiechnął się złośliwie

-Dobra, niech ci będzie! Mniejsza z tym! – Artur poróżowiał delikatnie, ale po chwili warknął rozdrażniony:- A w ogóle po co już przyszedłeś?

Gilbert westchnął zawiedzony.

-Spotkałem Francisa na parkingu i poprosił mnie, bym ci to oddał. – Powiedział, dając mu jakąś teczkę.

- Ten tchórz bał się oddać mi to osobiście. Ma szczęście, że zdążył… Dobrze, dziękuje, a teraz muszę cię poprosić, byś wyszedł, bo zaraz zaczynają się zajęcia… I zapewne spóźnisz się na swoje.

-Phi! JA? To niemożliwe, ale skoro mnie wyganiasz…

Gilbert odwrócił się i idąc przez środek, znowu spojrzał na blondyna, ale ten był zajęty, gdyż szukał coś w torbie. Jednak coś go trapiło. Ta twarz i te oczy były jakieś znajome.

Gilbert wziął tace i ruszył w kierunku stolika, który zajmowali jego „przyjaciele". Usiadł i uśmiechnął się z do wszystkich, ukazując większość zębów. Profesor Iwan kiwnął głową, a Francis uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Feliks i Antonio – studenci, przewrócili oczami.

-Co tak się głupio uśmiechasz? – Powiedział Feliks, między jednym a drugim chrupnięciem paluszka. – Powrót tutaj jest dla ciebie powodem do szczęścia? Jesteś nienormalny…

- A dla ciebie nie? To moje główne centrum rozrywki – pełno tutaj błaznów, więc się nie nudzę. Rozrywka gwarantowana.

- Przykro mi, ale zgadzam się z Feliksem. Jesteś nienormalny, Gilbert –Antonio wtrącił się, pochylając po paluszka.

- Jak śmiecie! Jeszcze się ze mną zgodzicie kiedyś, ale odłóżmy to, i tak jeszcze mi za to zapłacicie. Słyszeliście plotki?

-O waszej nowej „gwiazdeczce"? – mruknął Francis, oglądając się z wdziękiem dookoła. – Tak, słyszeliśmy.

-Yhym. A widzieliście go? Bo ja tak. To blondyn o niebieskich oczach.

- Oklepane. Już kilka osób takich było – mruknął Feliks.

- A obejrzyjcie się za siebie. Siedzi przy stoliku koło kolumny. Plecami do nas. Sami oceńcie.

Wszyscy prócz Iwana spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. Francis gwizdał i zagryzł dolną wargę.

- Życzyłbym sobie, by wpadł do mojej cukierni.

Antonio zaśmiał się.

- Nie da się ukryć: ma potencjał.

- I powoli fanklub – Feliks puścił oczko do Antonia, gdy zobaczył grupę dziewczyn i chłopców, którzy przysiedli się do chłopaka.

-Ale ciekawe, jak długo utrzyma tytuł… - odparł Iwan, kiedy w końcu nie wytrzymał i też zerknął.

- Ma możliwości, bo nawet Artur buzi nie mógł zamknąć na jego wi… AU!

Gilbert złapał się za głowę, odwracając się do tyłu. Stał za nim Artur, który chwilę wcześniej przymierzał się, by usiąść.

- Wiecie, że nie ładnie tak się na kogoś gapić?

- A ty co wcześniej robiłeś?

- Ja _obserwowałem._

- Uwielbiam cię, Arturze –Feliks zaśmiał się, opierając o ławkę.

Gilbert ciągle skrzywiony, odkrząknął, ale Artur wszedł mu w słowo.

- Jednak zgadzam się z Gilbertem. Myślę, że zainteresowanie tym chłopakiem trochę potrwa.

- Naprawdę? A mam przypomnieć Felicjano? Wszyscy byli nim zauroczeni dopóki… się nie odezwał.

- Felicjano nadal ma swój urok wg mnie, ale to prawda, nie da się na okrągło słuchać o… makaronie. – Francis westchnął i zawinął trochę spaghetti na widelec.

- Serio? Ja totalnie bym mógł. – Feliks zaśmiał się, a Antonio skrzywił.

- W tym szkopuł, że Ludwig -tak ma na imię -jest inteligentny i umie prowadzić rozmowę. Wydaje się być ciekawą osobą.

-Na czym opierasz to stwierdzenie? – odparł Iwan, uśmiechając się uszczypliwie.

- Wiecie, że na pierwszych zajęciach pytam się o rzeczy, o których nie powinni wiedzieć studenci na pierwszym roku… Cóż, on wiedział. Na dodatek mówił o tym w taki… luźny sposób. Przez moment nie wiedziałem, co robić. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo i zaczął jeść.

-Więc jest inteligentny i co z tego? - Burknął nagle Gilbert, pijąc sok z kartonu. - Tacy są najgorsi. Zarozumiali. Nie lubię takich…

- No nie wiem. On nie wydaje się taki być, a znam się na takich rzeczach. – Feliks spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, wciąż jedząc paluszki. Antonio prychnął skrzywiony, a Francis się zaśmiał i dodał:

- Jak na razie Feliks się nie pomylił.

-Zobaczymy – mruknął Gilbert.

„Nie wiem, czemu on mnie tak irytuje…" - pomyślał, zerkając na chłopaka. „ Ta twarz…"

Minął tydzień nauki i Gilbert przypomniał sobie, że miał wypożyczyć książkę o ptakach, gdyż jego Gilbird ostatnio zaczął tracić piórka. Po zajęciach spotkał się z przyjaciółmi i oznajmij im, że nie wybiera się z nimi w drogę powrotną. Pożegnali się. Jego przyjaciele ruszyli do baru a on do biblioteki.

Gmach biblioteki znajdował się we wschodnim skrzydle niedaleko działu politologii i medycyny. Idąc korytarzem, Gilbert założył ręce za głowę. Kompleks budynków tego uniwersytetu był dość rozsądnie zaplanowany i niełatwo było się tu zgubić, a on znał go tak dobrze, więc nawet nie musiał zbytnio patrzeć, gdzie go nogi niosą oraz na co i w jakim miejscu sobie może pozwolić. Dlatego zaczął nucić, gdyż wiedział, że o tej porze w piątki odbywają się tutaj żadne wykłady.

Wszedł do biblioteki, która była ogromny pomieszczeniem, piętrowym, z licznymi uliczkami, schodami i zakrętami. Tutaj łatwo się było zgubić. Uśmiechnął się rozluźniony i ruszył do działu ornitologicznego. Szedł między szafkami, kiedy usłyszał ciche, ale pewne:

-Przepraszam?

Obejrzał się i zobaczył chłopaka, który stał się gwiazdą pierwszego tygodnia nauki. Ludwig patrzył się na niego niepewnie. Trzymał jakąś książkę i poprawiał nerwowo ramię torby. „ Niby teraz wygląda jak ciamajda, ale mimo wszystko ma ten swój urok. Dupek… I znowu mam to dziwne wrażenie. Cholera." – pomyślał Gilbert.

- Tak? – odparł, przeciągając wyraz znudzonym głosem.

- Ym. Pomyślałem… Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc, bo nikogo więcej tu nie ma, a mam problem…

-W czym?

- Szukam działu muzycznego. Trafiłem na jakiś poddział, ale…

Gilbert przerwał mu, podnosząc brew do góry:

- A pytałeś bibliotekarkę?

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał ochotę dopiec temu chłopakowi. Był dla niego _zbyt_… _zbyt _zajmujący uwagę_._ Ludwig natomiast zmieszał się i zacisnął mocniej szczęki. Policzki mu poróżowiały i zaczął się mocno wpatrywać w półki.

- Tak. Znaczy… próbowałem. Jednak postała chwilę, milcząc i dziwnie się na mnie patrząc, po czym zignorowała moje pytanie i poszła do gabinetu.

Gilbert roześmiał się, a Ludwig spojrzał na niego jakby zawiedzony i zakłopotany. Lekko westchnął i zrobił ruch, jakby się odwracał.

- Zresztą nieważne. Przepraszam, bo pewnie ci przeszkodziłem. - Gilbert, zdziwiony tonem jego głosu pozbawionego wyrzutów i uzasadnionej w takiej chwili złośliwości, szybko złapał go za rękę.

„Dziwne, choć przed chwilą czułem do niego… niechęć(?)… Nie to było coś innego. Irytowało mnie to uczucie… Ale teraz nie chcę, by odszedł!. Dlaczego? Co mnie do niego przyciąga?! Muszę się dowiedzieć…!"

-Czekaj. Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Nie śmiałem się z _ciebie_, jeśli tak pomyślałeś. Tą bibliotekarką była stara Darrow, a ona zawsze się tak zachowuje. – Powiedział i jednocześnie pomyślał: „oprócz tego wpatrywania się w studentów, tego zazwyczaj nie robi. Chyba, że ją ktoś wnerwi, ale w twoim przypadku było to chyba coś innego". – Z czasem i ty zaczniesz tak na nią reagować, bo inaczej się nie da.

Ludwig spojrzał na niego, ale w jego ( „jak można mieć takie niebieskie oczy?!") oczach wciąż kryła się niepewność.

-Więc szukasz działu muzycznego, tak? Tę książkę masz pewnie stamtąd.

Wskazał, puszczając ramię chłopaka, na prawo, a on kiwnął głową.

- Tam są tylko opracowania biografii muzyków itd., jak już zdążyłeś sam zauważyć. Reszta jest w innym miejscu.

- Dziwne jest tutaj rozłożenie…

Ludwig rozejrzał się i nagle Gilbert poczuł dziwną sympatię i współczucie dla tego chłopaka.

„Co to ma być? Czemu nagle czuję się przy nim tak… pewnie, swobodnie, jak przy kimś bliskim? A! O co w tym wszystkim chodzi! Szlag by to!"

-C-czego szukasz dokładnie?- przerwał ciszę, dukając.

- Chciałbym zapisków nutowych jednego z koncertów Chopina lub Beethovena.

Gilbert zamrugał parę razy.

- Och! No tak… Dobra. Chodź za mną. – Ruszył przed siebie, a po chwili wahania Ludwig poszedł za nim.

- A więc jesteś na muzyku?

- Nie, na prawie.

Gilbert zerknął do tyłu, bo wydawało mu się, że wyczuł w jego głosie niechęć.

-Ale to _ty_ grasz na czymś?

- Tak, to dla mnie.

-Więc chodzisz na jakieś zajęcia, hm?

- Powiedzmy tak: potrafię grać, ale obecnie nigdzie nie uczęszczam. Gram dla siebie. – Ludwig wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Dwa dni przed początkiem roku akademickiego przeprowadziłem się do Anglii i na razie nie robię nic konkretnego, poza uczeniem się sąsiedztwa.

- Dwa dni przed? No to ciekawie. Jesteś z Niemiec, prawda?

- Tak - odparł i potarł szyję, a Gilbert kiwnął głową i zaśmiał się.

- Też jestem Niemcem.

-Jeśli to prawda, to masz wspaniały talent to akcentów. Ze sposobu, w jaki się wysławiasz, w życiu bym nie powiedział, że jesteś z Niemiec.

- Danke, ich glaube. Aber ich lieber unsere Sprache. (Dzięki, myślę. Choć wolę nasz język). – Powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie. – Ale co zrobić?, jesteśmy w Anglii. Ha! Kojarzę, że w pierwszym dniu uniwersyteckim rozmawiałeś z kimś przez telefon, gdy przyszedłem do Artura Kirklanda, mówiłeś wtedy trochę inaczej…

- Bawarską gwarą austriacką. – Ludwig mruknął.

- Wiedziałem, że skądś to kojarzę…

Po chwili staną.

- To tutaj. Nie powiem ci jednak, gdzie jest Chopin, bo nie wiem…

- Nie szkodzi, poszukam. Dziękuje.

- Nie ma za co. A tak poza tym jestem Gilbert Hoffer.

- Rzeczywiście! – Ludwig odparł, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Spojrzał krótko na wyciągniętą dłoń, po czym ją uścisnął. – Miło mi-ja jestem Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Uśmiechnął się lekko do Gilberta, a ten zakłopotany i zbity z tropu, poczuł jakby ktoś przypalał mu pierś.

- Ta-ak. Może, a raczej na pewno, będziemy mieli jeszcze okazję pogadać… Tyle, że może w _inaczej interesującym _otoczeniu.

- Byłoby miło.

- No to na razie. – Gilbert zaśmiał się i dodał:. Jak coś to szukaj mnie na plastyku, zawsze chętnie pomogę.

- Dzięki… Na plastyku?

- Tak! „Wspaniały ja", tworzy sztukę.

Gilbert puścił oczko chłopakowi, który zamrugał zdekoncentrowany, po czym spytał:

- Tak się o ciebie pytać?

- Tak mnie na pewno znajdziesz! Ha, ha!


	2. Kawa

Ludwig wszedł do obszernej sali. Na jej końcu znajdowało się szerokie podium. Rozejrzał się i przy jednym ze stolików zobaczył młodą kobietę o długich słomianych włosach. Ruszył do niej, a ona zerknęła do tyłu, słysząc, że ktoś nadchodzi.

- Dzień dobry. Czy mógłbym zająć pani minutę?

- Dzień dobry. Pan chyba nie ode mnie, prawda?

Kiwnął głową.

- W takim razie słucham. O co chodzi?

- Nazywam się Ludwig Beilschmidt. Studiuję prawo, ale… zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym korzystać z tej sali, kiedy byłaby wolna…?

Kobieta zdjęła okulary.

- A na czym pan gra?

- Głównie na skrzypcach, ale potrafię też grać na fortepianie.

- Długo pan gra?

-Parę lat uczyłem się profesjonalnie, później już sam. Łącznie gram już dwanaście lat.

- Interesujące. Umówmy się tak: niech pan przyjdzie do mnie w poniedziałek o 15 i zagra mi coś. Wtedy zdecyduję. Zgadza się pan na to?

- Tak, dziękuje i… do widzenia.

- Tak, tak, do widzenia. – Mruknęła, sięgając po kubek z kawą. – I proszę mnie mile zaskoczyć.

Ludwig, który już odszedł kawałek, odwrócił się i kiwnął głową.

- Postaram się.

* * *

Gilbert wyszedł z sali, w której miał zajęcia z rysunku portretu, z lekkim westchnięciem, przeciągając się. Był zmęczony. Do rana grał z Arturem na konsoli w gry wojenne, więc przez cały dzień przysypiał na zajęciach. Jednak przypomniał sobie minę Artura, kiedy wychodzili z domu i zaczął się śmiać. Świadomość, że nie tylko on jest w takim stanie, poprawiła mu humor i dodała siły, więc szybciej ruszył korytarzem, który prowadził na wspólny dziedziniec. Idąc, nagle kogoś zauważył. Ze zdziwienia najpierw przystaną, a później uśmiechnięty ruszył naprzód, by dogonić tę osobę.

Był nią Ludwig Beilschmidt, – który od ich spotkania w bibliotece, zaprzątał mu myśli. A od trzech tygodni, czyli od początku roku na uniwersytecie, ciągle był głównym tematem rozmów wśród studentów i profesorów. Dlaczego? Jak stwierdził Gilbert, miał on w sobie coś pociągającego i nie chodziło tylko o zewnętrzną aparycję, choć i na tym polu świetnie sobie radził. Dobrze się ubierał, miał zdecydowany, ale przyjemny głos i lśniące prawie platynowe włosy. Zgrabna figura, długie nogi, wąskie biodra i te oczy. Oczy były najniebezpieczniejsze. Ich kolor i ekspresja powalały każdego. Na dodatek, jak mówiły plotki, był naprawdę inteligentny. Wyróżniał się opanowaniem, ale też życzliwością. Jednak czymś, co wszystkich do niego ciągnęło, był fakt, że w rzeczywistości był tajemnicą. Rozmawiał z innymi, ale był ostrożny i skryty, w nierzucający się w oczy sposób.

Gilbert któregoś dnia musiał w końcu przyznać rację Feliksowi. A może więcej. Przyznał sam przed sobą, że zaczyna mieć obsesje. Ludwig go pociągał, zdawał mu się być kimś, kogo znał od dawna, ale z nieznanych przyczyn go zapomniał. Za wszelką cenę chciał go poznać bliżej… Jak blisko, wolał jeszcze nie zdradzać. Podobał mu się, więc co w tym złego, że chciał? A jakoś do tej pory nie było zbytniej okazji, poza przywitaniem się na korytarzu i wymianie zdań na temat drogi do Sali itp, więc jakże mógłby nie skorzystać z takiej sposobności?

Przyspieszył kroku, ale tak żeby nie wyglądało, że go goni.

-Co przyszły prawnik robi w dziale artystycznym?

Ludwig odwrócił się, a po chwili zawahania staną.

- Cześć, Gilbert.

- Kya! Zapamiętałeś imię 'wspaniałego mnie'!

- Słyszałem co nieco o tobie i wiem, że to twój znak rozpoznawczy. Jesteś dość popularny, dzięki temu.

-Ale bronię praw autorskich.

- Gratuluje pomysłu… Wracasz z zajęć?

„A więc już jesteśmy na ty?" – stwierdził w myślach z satysfakcją.

- Odpowiem ci, jak ty odpowiesz mi.

-Co tutaj robię, tak? – Gilbert przytakną. – Miałem sprawę do profesor Machell.

- A ja skończyłem zajęcia. Jednak chcesz iść na jakieś zajęcia?

- Nie. – Odpowiedział mu szybko a po chwili wahania dodał: Chciałem spytać, czy mógłbym czasem pograć w sali, jak będzie wolna.

- Koncert Chopina. – Gilbert uśmiechnął się, ale nie z nutką złośliwości jak zwykle.

- Nie całe koncerty od razu… - Ludwig znowu uśmiechnął się lekko i na bardzo krótko, gdyż po chwili jego mina wróciła do zwykłej powagi. Jednak to nie przeszkodziło Gilbertowi w poczuciu dziwnego skurczu w żołądku.

„No dalej, kretynie…! Scheiße!"

- Ludwig… robisz coś teraz?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

- Nieszczególnie…

- To …może miałbyś ochotę… hm… pójść ze mną do kawiarni? – przełknął ślinę. - Nie wyspałem się dzisiaj i chętnie wypiłbym mocną kawę, ale… w towarzystwie zawsze lepiej. Ha! No i mielibyśmy okazję poznać się trochę lepiej…, jeśli masz ochotę.

„Kurwa… jak ciota!"

-Chętnie napiję się kawy…

Gilbert zamrugał i po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową. „Ciekawe, co byś powiedział jakbyś się dowiedział, jak bardzo_ lepiej_ chcę cię poznać". Ruszyli, ale przez chwilę milczeli. Gilbert w nawyku założył ręce za głowę.

- I co tam ci powiedziała Machell?

- Kazała mi przyjść w poniedziałek o tej porze. Mam coś zagrać i wtedy zadecyduje.

- Aha. A tak w ogóle, na czym grasz? Bo chyba się nie chwaliłeś…

- Głównie na skrzypcach.

Gilbert zerknął na Ludwika, wyobrażając go sobie z tym instrumentem. „Tak, zdecydowanie to do ciebie pasuje".

- Skrzypce, mówisz? I tylko one?

- Nie, potrafię grać też na fortepianie.

- Za to ja uwielbiam gitarę elektryczną. Ha, ha, ha! Sam też grałem, ale widać mam zbyt mało motywacji do nauki i wole kogoś słuchać, niż sam grać…

Weszli do kawiarenki. Złożyli zamówienie i usiedli przy stoliku przy ścianie. Gilbert rozsiadł się na ławce i oparł łokcie o blat stolika. Próbował rozbudzić w sobie wrodzoną pewność siebie, która zrobiła sobie drzemkę.

- A może ty chciałbyś się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć? Prosto ze źródła, a nie od innych? – spytał, chcąc nawiązać temat.

- W zasadzie to tak. Zastanawiałem się, bo powiedziałeś, że pochodzisz z Niemiec… - Ludwig spojrzał na niego z zapytaniem, zachęcając go, by mówił.

- Tak. Urodziłem się i wychowałem w Monachium.

- Naprawdę? – Zdziwiony Ludwig pochylił się lekko w jego stronę. – Dokładnie w Monachium, czy gdzieś na obrzeżach?

- Dokładnie.

-Więc znasz może rodzinę Edelstein?

- Znam tylko Teresę i to przelotnie. Parę razy zetknęliśmy się na jakiś imprezach. Resztę znam tylko ze słyszenia. To dość sławna i bogata rodzina, która nie mieszkała na stałe w Monachium, prawda?

- Tak. Zgadza się.

Kelnerka przyniosła kawkę, uśmiechając się zalotnie do Ludwiga, który speszony spoglądał w kierunku ściany. Kiedy odeszła, chichocząc cicho i zerkając za siebie, Gilbert chwycił delikatnie za uszko kubka i zapytał:

-Czemu pytałeś o Edelsteinów?

- Nasze rodziny – moja i ich, utrzymywały dość bliskie więzi, ja zaś przyjaźniłem się i nadal... utrzymuje kontakt z Roderichem, najstarszym z dzieci państwa Edelstein. Pomyślałem, że może go znasz.

- Och! Stąd ta gwara austriacka.– Gilbert zrobił minę jakby odkrył największą tajemnice świata i uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

Ludwig kiwną głową, biorąc łyka kawy.

- Tak. Wtedy w sali rozmawiałem z Roderichem.

- Musicie być naprawdę blisko…

„Błagam, powiedz _nie._ Jeśli mi teraz wyjawisz, że to twój chłopak, to chyba umrę!"

-Moje relacje z nim… można nazwać bliskimi… - Ludwig spojrzał na filiżankę, nieobecny. „Tylko nie to… Choć z drugiej strony oznacza to, że jest gejem albo przynajmniej bi!". Kiedy chłopak podniósł wzrok na Gilberta, który milczał, uśmiechnął się zakłopotany i potarł lekko szyję. –A raczej można było.

-Co?

-Przez pewien okres byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale to już przeszłość. Jednak nadal utrzymuje kontakt z Edelsteinami, bo w końcu wychowaliśmy się razem …

„Boże! Ale się już zagmatwałem! Czemu nie da się ciebie odczytać?!"

- To chyba dobrze, nie? Mi, np.: się to nie udało. Przynajmniej nie całkiem. Odkąd jestem tu, a mija już trzeci rok, to rozmawiałem tylko parę razy w moim przyjacielem z Niemiec. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie i jak widać, nie tylko geograficznie.

- U mnie zapewnie nie będzie inaczej, jeśli nie gorzej, bo dochodzą inne sprawy.

-Dlaczego? Jakie?

-To bez znaczenia - Ludwig zamyślił się, podpierając brodę o dłoń, i spojrzał po pomieszczeniu.

Gilbert zamrugał i prychnął.

-Chcesz urwać temat! – Ludwig zerknął na niego, a ten się uśmiechnął. –Możesz mi zaufać i wygadać się… Naprawdę.

Ludwig zamrugał zdezorientowany, po czym uśmiechnął się. Gilbert poczuł mocny ścisk w żołądku.

- To miłej z twojej strony, ale mógłbym spytać: dlaczego?

- Mam swoje powody. Choćby ten, że cię polubiłem i chciałbym przekonać się, jaki jesteś. Poznać cię bliżej, a zdobycie twojego zaufania, to chyba jedna z najlepszych taktyk, nie?

Ludwig rzucił mu zasępione spojrzenie, po czym spojrzał w bok. Gilbert momentalnie spiął się, czując, że powiedział coś nietaktownego. Już miał się odezwać, kiedy został uprzedzony.

- Dziękuje… chyba. Ale czemu od razu „taktyka"? Wybierasz się na wojnę?

Zaśmiał się z ulgą i jednocześnie wykonał niezręczny gest ręką.

- Może i tak. – Uśmiechnął się i na głos powiedział to, o czym myślał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. - A czemu „chyba dziękujesz"?

Skrzywił się i zerknął na Ludwiga, które też na niego spojrzał krótko, a później zainteresował się kubkiem. „Kurwa! To moje wścibstwo!" – przeklinał, gdy jego towarzysz milczał.

-Widzisz… - Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, zaraz urwał, biorąc długi wdech, po czym kontynuował: -Chciałbym, o coś spytać, bo jesteś jedyną osobą, która traktuje mnie tutaj _normalnie. _Mogę? - Ludwig odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a widząc zachęcający gest ze strony Gilberta, odchrząknął i się spytał: Czy… moja osoba rzeczywiście wzbudza takie… emocje? Mam na myśli… Nie jestem jakimś egocentrykiem, czy coś w tym stylu! Jednak jak już ktoś ze mną rozmawia, to robi to… ostrożnie albo mnie zaczepia, bo ja wiem…? Czy tak jest rzeczywiście? Czy wpadam w paranoję?

Ludwig urwał i spojrzał na swój kubel. Skrzywił się krótko, po czym westchnął.

- Przepraszam. Poruszyłem głupi temat… Zapomnijmy o tym. Nie odpowia-

- Nie.

„ W sumie nie pomyślałem, jak on się czuje w takiej sytuacji… Osaczony jak zwierzyna na polowaniu. A przecież są różne charaktery."

Gilbert pochylił się w jego stronę.

- Jesteś po prostu zdezorientowany. To normalne i zrozumiałe. Na początku miałem to samo – przez to, że jestem prawie albinosem. Jednak u mnie nie było to, aż tak bardzo wyczuwalne, jak u ciebie. Budzisz skrajne uczucia na uniwerku. Znudzeni ludzie lubią nowe interesujące obiekty do rozmowy i obserwacji… Poczekaj trochę. Dowiedzą się wszystkiego, co ich poruszy i zostawią cię w spokoju,

„Przynajmniej niektórzy… Tym lepiej dla mnie, bo irytuje mnie, jak inni mówią o tobie… I pewnie dlatego niczego nie słucham. Ha, ha, ha."

-Cudownie. – Gilbert po raz pierwszy usłyszał w głosie drugiego Niemca sarkazm i… rozdrażnienie lub żal? Zdziwiony przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Zdążył przyuważyć (w końcu go ukradkiem obserwował), że Ludwig był osobą, po której nie można było dostrzec tego, co czuje lub myśli. Jednak tym razem jego mina wskazywała na to, że czuł się raczej nieswojo. Jego brwi zbiegły się i ostrożnie spytał:

- Nie lubisz być w centrum zainteresowania, co?

- Nienawidzę tego, konsternuje mnie to. Poza tym denerwuje mnie, kiedy ktoś wtrąca się w moje prywatne sprawy. Jeśli chcą coś wiedzieć, czemu po prostu nie spytają? Zresztą każdy ma coś, co chciałby zachować tylko dla siebie, więc jaki sens robić komuś kłopoty?

Znowu spojrzał w bok, jednak zaraz odwrócił się i chwycił za kubek. Westchnął i wypił trochę. Gilbert także zerknął w tamtą stronę. Z niesmakiem, ale i lekkim zrozumienie, zauważył jak kelnerka, która ich obsługiwała, rozmawia ze swoją koleżanką, perfidnie chichocząc i spoglądając na Ludwiga.

„Biedak…"

Powrócił wzrokiem do chłopaka, który odstawił kubek i lekko tarł skroń.

- Nie przejmuj się. Też tak mam - trzymam się ze swoją paczką, choć nie zaprzeczę, że lubię być w centrum uwagi. – Uśmiechnął się do niego. – Jednak takie rzeczy – wskazał kciukiem w stronę obsługi – są wkurzające. Jednak przyznaję ci rację. Też nie lubię, jak ktoś jest natrętny i wścibski. Mam nadzieję, że nie odniosłeś takiego wrażenie względem mnie?

Ludwig spłoną rumieńcem.

-Skąd!– powiedział szybko. – Ani przez moment nie przeszło mi to przez myśl. Niepotrzebnie nagadałem bzdur…

-Co? – Gilbert zdziwił się.

- Cóż. Teraz pewnie myślisz, że jestem… wyniosły i nudy. – Ludwig zaśmiał się lekko, ale wciąż pozostawał w swojej poważnej pozie. – Zawsze sprawiam takie wrażenie, więc-

-Co ty?! Daj spokój! Polubiłem cię i nie spocznę póki nie zostaniesz moim kolejnym przyjacielem, więc przestać gadać jakieś bzdury. – Zamachał pobłażliwie ręką i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który zamarł z kubkiem przy ustach, patrząc na niego zdziwiony.

- Nie można zaprzeczyć - wyjątkowo szczera i otwarta z ciebie osoba. Jesteś strasznie pewny tego, jaki jestem, a czy zdajesz sobie, że znasz mnie dopiero tydzień?

„Ale mam wrażenie, jakbym znał cię od zawsze..."

- Kłamstwa nic nie dają. Tylko ktoś odważny i inteligentny potrafi prawdę dać i ją przyjąć. Zresztą! Mówisz, że jestem ciebie pewien… Nie masz wrażenie, że skądś się znamy? Gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem i im dłużej z tobą przybywam, tym bardziej wydaje mi się, że już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy.

- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale…

W tym samym momencie Ludwig postawił pusty kubek a Gilbert podniósł swój. Ich oczy się spotkały, a albinos zaśmiał się.

- Może masz ochotę dowiedzieć się jeszcze czegoś o mnie?

-Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego przeprowadziłeś się do Anglii… Z powodu studiów?

- Nie… Studiuję dopiero dwa lata, a przeprowadziłem się ponad trzy lata temu, po ukończeniu szkoły, by zamieszkać ze swoim krewnym -Arturem Kirklandem.

- Czekaj… Słucham?

- Ha, ha! Nigdy byś nie powiedział, że jestem od ciebie starszy o trzy lata, co?

- To akurat łatwo przyjąłem do wiadomości.

- Naprawdę? Zawsze myślałem, że wyglądam na młodszego. – Gilbert zerknął na siebie, odchylając się do tyłu.

Ludwig pacnął się w czoło.

- Bardziej zaskoczyła mnie druga wiadomość. Jesteś spokrewniony z profesorem Kirklandem?

- Tak. Dalekie pokrewieństwo, dziesiąta woda po kisielu, jak nie jedenasta, ale w sumie dobrze dogadywał się z moim ojcem. No i był moim ulubionym wujkiem, choć jest niewiele starszy ode mnie, bo tylko 6 lata. Co do przeprowadzki… Kiedy kończyłem szkołę, moi rodzice- naukowcy, dostali propozycję siedmioletniej badawczej pracy na Alasce. Przyjęli ją, a mnie Artur zaprosił do siebie. Zgodziłem się, bo pomyślałem, że nic mi to nie zaszkodzi. Dopiero po roku zachęcił mnie do studiów.

- Widziałeś się z rodzicami później?

- Tak, widziałem, ale prawda jest taka, że nigdy z nimi, aż tak blisko nie byłem. Typowi naukowcy, którzy dużo pracowali. Na początku wychowywały mnie opiekunki, a później sam sobie dawałem radę. Nie to żebym ich nie szanował, czy coś. Po prostu nie mam z nimi specjalnych więzi, jak na przykład z Arturem, który od dziecka traktował mnie jak młodszego brata.

Ludwig spojrzał na niego nieznacznie, bawiąc się kubkiem.

-To dość… nie wiem, jak to dobrze określić… przejmujące?

- Przejmujące? Dobrze dobierasz słowa.

Gilbert zaśmiał się, opierając twarz na dłoni i patrząc na swojego towarzysza, który dopiero po chwili to dostrzegł. Zamrugał oczami i rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

-Tak?

- Wyglądasz jak typowy Niemiec! To takie… nostalgiczne! – Ponownie parsknął radosnym śmiechem.

-Dumm. – Ludwig mruknął w bok, przewracając oczami.

- Ha, ha! Hast du vergessen? Auch ich bin ein Deutscher! (Zapomniałeś? Ja też jestem Niemcem!)

-Überhaupt nich! ( Wcale nie!)

-Ha, ha! Miło usłyszeć swój język i taki typowy berliński akcent!

- Jak to poznałeś?

- A widzisz!

- Trafiłeś w samo sedno. Berlin to moje rodzinne miasto.

Ludwig oparł łokcie o blat, patrząc na niego z przekrzywioną głową.

- Dokładnie Berlin? No to nieźle.

- Nie jesteś ciekawy innych rzeczy o mnie?

- Jestem, ale nie chcę być nachalny i wszystko niepotrzebnie przyśpieszać. – Wyszczerzył do niego zęby, a ten podniósł jedną brew do góry.

- Mogę spytać, co masz na myśli z przyśpieszaniem? – Wargi drgnęły mu lekko.

-Nic. – Gilbert skłamał gładko. – Zresztą chciałem coś ci zaproponować. Może chciałbyś poznać moich znajomych?

- …Naprawdę tego chcesz?

- Tak! Trzeba cię wyciągnąć do towarzystwa, nie myśl nawet, że się gdzieś tam zaszyjesz. No i moi przyjaciele chętnie cię poznają. W piątek po zajęciach planujemy się spotkać. Byłbyś chętny?

- Nie mogę w ten piątek. Będę na bankiecie.

Gilbert zamrugał.

- Bankiecie?

- Tak. Urządzanym w domu ambasadora…

- Ambasadora…?

- Pytałem, czy nie jesteś ciekawy.

- Teraz jestem jeszcze bardziej!

Ludwig uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ale wtedy usłyszał dzwonek swojego telefonu.

- Przepraszam. – Odebrał. – Tak? … Tak. Dobrze… Niedługo będę. Do widzenia.

- Musisz iść.

-Niestety, ale tak. Mam dzisiaj wizytę w salonie z garniturami, więc niedługo przyjadą po mnie. – Westchnął, a brwi Gilberta zbiegły się delikatnie.

„Nie wygląda na zbyt szczęśliwego z tego powodu… "

Kiedy wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, zauważył, że Ludwig wyjął portfel.

- Daj spokój! – wykrzyknął, rzucając się na niego.

Wstał i pociągnął go w górę za ramię. Odwrócił w stronę drzwi i popchnął delikatnie.

- Sio!

-Ale…

Szybko wyjął pieniądze i, patrząc na kelnerkę, położył je na stoliku.

- No to idziemy.

Złapał go znowu za ramię i wyszli na korytarz. Ludwig dał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem: „Co?".

- Jestem starszy! – Gilbert zaśmiał się, puszczając go i zakładając ręce za głowę. – Ale następnym razem ty stawiasz mi piwo! Niemieckie!

Usłyszał prychnięcie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Niech będzie. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Muszę iść, bo się spóźnię. No to na razie.

- Tak, tak. Trzymam cię za słowo.

Ludwig odwrócił się, kręcąc delikatnie głową i ruszył przed siebie. Gilbert natomiast stał jeszcze chwilę, patrząc się w jego plecy.

„ Rzeczywiście, przy bliższym poznaniu… zyskujesz jeszcze bardziej. Podobasz mi się, Ludwigu Beilschmidt'cie. Uważaj na mnie! Ha, ha!".


	3. Zakazany owoc

-Fiu! Fiu!

Francis sięgnął po kieliszek wina i jedną z kanapek, których zostało już niewiele. Jednocześnie spoglądał w stronę Rosjanina, a jego usta wygięły się w delikatny uśmiech.

- Widzę, że w końcu kupiłeś nowy garnitur!

Iwan rzucił mu mściwe spojrzenie, uśmiechając się dziecinnie.

- Podoba ci się?

- Lepszy niż poprzedni!

-Och! I zapewne nie wiesz, co się tamtemu przydarzyło! Więc może jesteś ciekaw? Otóż, w spodniach w kroczu ktoś wypalił dziurę, a marynarkę znalazłem pociętą w drobny mak! I wiesz co? Ktoś doczepił do niej kartką z napisem: „robię ci przysługę".

- Ohoho! Niemożliwe! Któż to mógł być… – wziął głęboki wdech i przy wydechu uśmiechnął się szeroko – takim dobrym znawcą mody i twoim wybawcą?!

- Nie domyślam się do tej pory!

Iwan odsłonił zęby w uśmiechu, a siedzący niedaleko niego Feliks ziewnął i podciągnął nogi tak, by móc oprzeć brodę o kolana.

-Czemu nie robimy czegoś ciekawego?

- A co chciałbyś robić? – Antonio siedział po jego prawej stronie i co rusz zerkał na Iwana.

- Generalnie to nie wiem…! Ale na pewno nie chcę cały wieczór słuchać o tym garniturach. Geeez, totalna nuda!

- Jak zwykle – Francis mrukną, wypijając łyk wina.

- Drinki! – „Dania"- jak przyzywali swojego kolegę, który pochodził właśnie z tego kraju- krzyknął, wnosząc torbą. Gilbert i Artur, którzy weszli za nim, niosąc przekąski, zaśmiali się lekko.

- No wreszcie- wódka. – Iwan mruknął, dodając w bok: Dzięki temu będę mógł was słuchać.

- Jak miło! Masz moje paluszki, Artur?

- Mam, mam! – Artur uśmiechnął się do Polaka, rzucając mu paczkę, którą ten zręcznie złapał i natychmiast otworzył. Antonia pochylił się w jego stronę i wziął sobie parę pod fałszywie karcącym spojrzeniem przyjaciela.

- „Jak miło". – Francis przedrzeźnił Feliksa, kiedy Artur oznajmił mu, że „zapomniał" o jego zamówieniu.

Gilbert w tym czasie zajął się rozdawaniem alkoholu, gdyż Dania gdzieś wyparował.

- Hej, Gil, a jak tam _twój ukochany_? – Francis oparł się wygodnie o fotel, dolewając sobie wina. W zamian za to, co powiedział, otrzymał mściwe spojrzenie.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Francis.

Gilbert usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o kanapę niedaleko nóg Antonia i zajął się otwieraniem swojego piwa.

- Nie sądzę. Nie pytałem złośliwie. Jestem ciekawy, czy coś ruszyło naprzód. Zresztą liczyłem, że może zapoznasz go z nami…

Feliks prychnął.

- Z nami? Chyba miałeś _coś _innego na myśli.

-Feliks ma rację. Coś za _bardzo _się nim interesujesz, Francis. – W głosie Gilberta można było wyczuć groźbę.

- Dajcie spokój! – Artur despotycznie spojrzał na jednego i drugiego. – Nie zaczynajmy od kłótni, bo skończy się jeszcze gorzej, a chcę, by moje mieszkanie wyglądało jutro w miarę normalnie.

Francis uśmiechnął się do Gilberta, który zacisnął rękę na butelce. W międzyczasie Antonio, który uważnie wszystko obserwował, szepnął do współlokatora Artura: A później sam się zacznie się kłócić i rozwalać wszystko wokoło, jak podczas abordażu. Na głos zaś dodał głośniej, spoglądając ukosem na Francisa:

- Mam wrażenie, że Gilbert zabije każdego, kto choćby spróbuje _cokolwiek _względem Ludwiga, prawda? – Gilbert prychnął, patrząc przed siebie z mrocznym spojrzeniem, a Hiszpan kontynuował z uśmiechem. – Więc lepiej miej się na baczności, Francis.

-Iwan, dlaczego pijesz beze mnie?! Jak totalnie możesz mi to robić? –Feliks wykrzyknął, przerywając mu.

- Relaksuje się.

- „Relaksujesz się…"? Nie pie… – Feliks, który zaczął zdumionym tonem, a później zbulwersowanym, ale urwał, bo Antonia rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie. – Nie _gadaj_ _głupot,_ tylko mi nalej. – Pochylił się i złapał jeden z kieliszków.

- Szkoda, że nie przystopujesz z wódką…- Antonia zasępiony wziął sobie drinka.

-Czemu?

- Bo po ostatniej twojej _hulance_ musiałem cię ściągnąć siłą z parkietu, bo nie chciałeś wracać do domu, chociaż następnego dnia rano mieliśmy mieć egzamin. Szarpałem się z tobą prawie przez całą drogę a ty w między czasie nuciłem mi jakieś piosenki…

-Ha, ha! Przecież nie jestem ciężki i generalnie to były moje pieśni narodowe z tego, co kojarzę. – Feliks podrapał się w szyję niezręcznie. – I przecież nie narzekałeś, kiedy się ze mną bawiłeś! – Powiedział, po czym chwycił i wychylił pierwszy kieliszek.

Antonia skrzywiony odchylił się w bok. Po chwili jednak poczuł, że jego przyjaciel pochylił w jego stronę i poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Obiecuję, że dziś będę grzeczny i nie przeholuję, więc się nie obrażaj, królu pomidorów.

-Tss!

Artur w tym czasie zaczął dyskusję z Iwanem.

- Jak tam tegoroczni uczniowie, Iwan?

- Jak zwykle. Większość poszła na studia geograficzne z myślą, że będą proste… Co roku banda naiwniaków.

- Nie przesadzasz?

- Nie, bo nie mam w grupie, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, pana idealnego…

- Przestalibyście już z tymi głupimi tytułami.

Iwan zerknął na niego, mrużąc oczy.

- Och! Gilbercie, ty naprawdę wpadłeś! Niesamowite! – Francis z emocji, aż zaczął się kręcić na fotelu, zaś Antonio pochylił się i lekko zmierzwił mu włosy, szepcząc przy tym: Nie przejmuj się nim.

-Podoba mi się i co z tego? – burknął i zajął się intensywnie piciem piwa.

-A o kim mowa?

Wszyscy odwrócili głowę i dostrzegli niedawno zaginionego Danię, który wszedł z dwiema tacami kanapek, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Czemu nie powiedziałeś? Pomógłbym ci.

Francis wstał i zabrał jedną z tac, by postawić ją na stole, zaś Dania machnął pobłażliwie rękę i po chwili zajął miejsce na wolnej pufie.

- To o kim mowa? Kto ci się podoba, Gilbercie?

- Ludwig Beilschmidt – Artur odpowiedział za niego.

- Naprawdę? Och! Nie chcę cię niepokoić, ale widziałem go ostatnio z „Belarusią". Byli razem w bibliotece.

Gilbert syknął, a Iwan parsknął wódką. Na raz odezwały się trzy głosy:

- Ej! Co za marnotrawstwo!

- Belarus? Proszę cię!

- Natalia?!

Ta trójka spojrzała po sobie. Gilbert był zniesmaczony, Iwan zaskoczony i przerażony a Feliks zrozpaczony i oburzony.

-Ta dziewczyna nie ma ze mną szans i radzę jej nic nie zrobić Ludwigowie, bo ją znajdę i tym razem osobiście się nią zajmę. – Gilbert skrzywił się, biorąc kolejne piwo.

- Przystopuj trochę – mruknął Artur.

- Iwan, nie martw się nią. Do ciebie na pewno się nie odważy zbliżyć. A z tobą, Gilbercie, Natalia nie ma żadnych szans, mimo że Ludwig jest bi, ale z nastawieniem na homo. – Feliks wyprostował nogi i oparł je na stolik, gryząc powoli paluszka. Kiedy wygłosił swoją tezę, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

Gilbert także odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Skąd to niby wiesz?

- Generalnie, kto z was jest na psychologii? – Spojrzał na nich z miną: debile.

- No dobrze… ale po czym to wnioskujesz? – Artur pochylił się i oparł o oparcie w fotelu.

- Cóż, maa postawę osoby szarmanckiej i gotowej do usługiwania _damom_. Tak, _damom._ Widać też, że _nie przeszkadza_ mu przebywanie wśród pięknych dziewczyn, które go otaczają… Przy tym, mimo swojej szczupłej budowy jest delikatnie umięśniony, nie za bardzo, ale zawsze. Jednak z drugiej strony _chyba_ bardziej lubi przebywać z mężczyznami, gdyż przy kobietach przyjmuje _tylko postawę rycerza_, zaś… na przykład przy tobie się trochę otworzył, jak sam powiedziałeś. A takie zachowanie świadczy samo za siebie. Nie mogę stwierdzić tego całkowicie, bo nie miałem jeszcze z nim bezpośrednich stosunków, ale wydaje mi się, że czuje się lepiej przy mężczyznach mających od niego bardziej rozwinięty sens „alfa" – czytaj ty, Gilbert. A także zdecydowanie należy do inteligenckiej grupy a nie robotników fizycznych, żeby nie powiedzieć _roboli_. Stąd u niego te delikatne cechy, spokój, opanowanie… No i jak mówiłeś - gra na instrumentach, więc zapewne ma w sobie pokłady wrażliwości. Mniej więcej z tego mogę wywnioskować i tak podpowiada mi intuicja, że ma cechy pośrednie obu orientacji: hetero i homo, więc jest bi. Musiałbym z nim chwilę poprzebywać, by stwierdzić to całkowicie, ale przeczucie mówi mi, że mam rację, a rzadko mylę się w takich sprawach.

Francis zamarł z kieliszkiem w połowie drogi do ust, zaś Dania i Artur uśmiechali się przygłupio. Jedynie Iwan pozostawał niewzruszony, gdyż ciągle myślał o Natalii - świadczyła o tym przerażona mina, zaś Antonio i Gilbert wyszczerzali zęby do swojego przyjaciela, który zamyśliwszy się podczas wywodu, teraz potrząsnął głową i wziął sobie parę paluszków.

- Cieszę się, że nie stosujesz tego na nas.

- To, że wam nic nie mówię, nie znaczy, że tego nie robię, Francis. – Feliks prychnął i szturchnął Iwana. – Nalej nam, to minie ci strach.

-To nie strach!

- Iwan, rozumiemy cię, więc nie musisz udawać. – Artur poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.

- I co masz teraz zamiar zrobić, Gilbercie?

- Jak to, „co"? Zamierzam dalej, aż do skutku, stosować na nim sposoby Wspaniałego Mnie.

Zaśmiał się, gdyż poweselał, a jego przyjaciele albo pokręcili głowami, albo uśmiechnęli się rozbawieni.

- Tylko do tego czasu nie uschnij nam z braku miłości.

- Znowu zaczynasz, Francis? Ostatnio nie bolała cię ręka przez tydzień?

- Ha, ha! To było totalnie świetne! – Feliks wyciągnął rękę, a Gilbert przybił z nim piątkę.

- Och, tak. Bardzo śmieszne. Ale jakoś jęczałeś, że nie przynoszę ciastek. – Francuz rzucił w stronę Polaka.

- Ne soyez pas si terribles, Francis. W końcu jesteś z kraju miłości, prawda? A ja jestem z kraju sarkazmu.

-Tss. Po prostu jesteś niemożliwy!

- Dziękuje.

- To nie komplement!

- Ty nie masz woli nad tym, co biorę za kompletne, a co nie. To moje subiektywne odczucie.

-Aa!

-Ha, ha! – Feliks uśmiechnął się i pochylił do Francisa, częstując go paluszkiem, ten zaś uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i wziął parę.

- Dobra, dobra. Atmosfera się chyba trochę poprawiła, co? – Artur, który rozmawiał chwilę z Danią, zwrócił się do wszystkich. – Gramy?

- Nareszcie. – Gilbert chwycił talię kart i zaczął ją tasować.

Ludwig wszedł do Sali i zobaczył profesor Machell, więc ruszył w jej stronę.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się.

- Och! No tak, to pan! - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Nie przedłużajmy, bo się pewnie denerwujesz, a ja jestem ciekawa. Proszę się przygotować, a ja czekam…

Ludwig kiwnął i wyjął skrzypce z pokrowca. Ustawił się odpowiednio, poprawił instrument na ramieniu, chwycił smyczek i spojrzał na profesor, która dała mu znak, że może zaczynać. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym skierował smyczek na struny. Nie usłyszał, podobnie jak kobieta, że ktoś cicho wszedł do sali i tak samo bezgłośnie stanął w rogu, by cień zakrywał jego postać.

Gilbert, stojąc właśnie tam, miał idealny kąt do obserwacji Ludwiga i jego gry. Stał spokojnie i słuchał rozbrzmiewającej muzyki z lekkim uśmiechem zadumy na ustach. Znał skądś tę melodię – była żywa i radosna, jednak to go nie obchodziło. Bardziej skupiał się na postawie chłopaka, który z koncentracją, ale i dziwną lekkością przesuwał smyczkiem po strunach skrzypiec.

Gilbert westchnął lekko i, widząc, że Ludwig kończy grę, szybko i niewidoczny wycofał się z pomieszczenia.

Chwilę potem Ludwig zmienił pozę i opuścił instrument wzdłuż swojego boku, czekając na wypowiedz profesorki. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i podparła policzek o dłoń.

- Istny profesjonalizm. I mówi pan, że od dłuższego czasu uczył się sam?

- Tak. Po przerwaniu nauki starałem się utrzymać rygor w ćwiczeniach.

Kobieta mruknęła i wbiła w niego spojrzenie swoich brązowych oczu.

- Ma pan talent, to na pewno…

Ludwig zmieszał się pod wpływem tego, że zmrużyła oczy, lustrując go długo, jednak po chwili kiwnęła głową i wstała z miejsca.

- Szkoda, że nie jest pan „mój". Jednak byłabym głupia, gdybym … Cóż, ma pan moje pozwolenie… Poinformuję o tym, kogo trzeba i może pan spokojnie grać. Radzę przychodzić we wtorki i czwartki po 17. Wtedy na pewno nikogo nie będzie.

- Dziękuje.

Profesorka jeszcze raz kiwnęła głową, po czym opuściła Ludwiga, który spakował instrument i skierował się do wyjścia.

Ani na korytarzu, ani w innej części budynku nie spotkał już nikogo, choć w pewnym momencie miał dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Jednak, kiedy się obrócił, okazało się, że jest sam. Westchnął i pokręcił lekko głową.

Widzący to wszystko Gilbert, który w odpowiednim momencie schował się za róg, uczynił podobny gest.

„Całkiem mi odbiło! Już nie tylko myślę o nim, a także go śledzę! Do diaska! Francis miał rację… wpadłem po uszy…"

Jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się i schował ręce do kieszeni. Wychylił się zza rogu i nie widząc nikogo, ruszył korytarzem, cicho pogwizdując.

Następnego dnia Gilbert był w gotowości cały czas. Szukał jakiejkolwiek okazji, by spotkać się z Ludwigiem, minąć się z nim na korytarzu… Cokolwiek! Ale szczęście mu nie dopisywało. W czasie przerwy na obiad usiadł rozczarowany z tyłu drugiego pomieszczenia przeznaczonego na stołówkę, oddzielonego od większego kolumnami. Jego przyjaciele nie mieli wtedy dla niego czasu. Antonio z Feliksem poszli na miasto, a Artur miał dodatkowe zajęcia. Kiedy szedł do tego miejsca, kilku znajomych wołało go, by usiadł z nimi, ale, nie mając dobrego humoru, tylko machnął im książkę, którą trzymał w wolnej dłoni i odkrzyknął, że chce poczytać. Istny blef, ale zadziałał, bo dali mu spokój. Dotarłszy na miejsce, rzucił swoją tacę na stolik i zajął miejsce plecami do okna, które znajdowało się za nim. Już miał chwycić za kanapkę, którą zamówił, gdy nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie w szybę- tuż za jego plecami. Wokoło niego znajdowało się tylko paru inteligentów, odludków i ludzi rzeczywiście potrzebujących chwili ciszy, którzy zawsze zajmowali te miejsce, gdyż było ustronne. Odwrócił się i znieruchomiał ze zdziwienia. Po drugiej strony stał Ludwig, który podniósł rękę do góry, by się z nim przywitać, a później wskazał palcem na plac znajdujący się za nim i powiedział coś. Przez szybę i rozmowy z sali obok nie było nic słychać, ale z ruchu warg Gilbert zrozumiał, o co chodziło – „Masz ochotę zjeść obiad i posiedzieć na dworze?". Uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową. Nie potrafił ukryć radości i podniecenia. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

Szybko zerwał się z miejsca, nawet nie zauważając rozbawienia na twarzy Ludwiga, na które ten sobie pozwolił. Schował wciąż trzymaną przez siebie książkę do torby, chwycił kanapkę i sok, a tacę odrzucił na miejsce przeznaczone na te naczynia. Wybiegł na dziedziniec wyjściem ze stołówki i ruszył do miejsca, gdzie był Ludwig. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust i nawet go nie krył. Ponury humor osamotnienia i niepowodzenia w „polowaniu" na Ludwiga przeminął raz na zawsze. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce – mały placyk, otoczony murkiem, gdyż ta część budynku zbudowana była na wzniesieniu - szybko rozejrzał się wokoło. Ludwig usiadł na murku niedaleko kwietnika i kępy krzewów, i widząc go, znowu delikatnie podniósł rękę do góry. Gilbert nie czekał. Szybko zajął miejsce obok niego, uśmiechając się tak bardzo, że odsłonił prawie wszystkie zębów.

-Hej – usłyszał powitanie i spojrzał na Ludwiga.

-No hej! Już myślałem, że się gdzieś zaszyłeś i nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę! – Zaśmiał się, ustawiając sok obok siebie.

-Nie dramatyzujesz zbyt bardzo? – Ludwig podniósł jedną brew do góry i westchnął. – Miałem sporo na głowie.

- Naprawdę taki pilny z ciebie uczeń? – Gilbert ugryzł kanapkę i z udawaną zdumioną miną wpatrywał się w Ludwiga, który prychnął i zaczął przerzucać jabłko, które trzymał, z dłoni do dłoni.

- Oczywiście, że jestem pilnym uczniem! Codziennie odrabiam prace domowe od razu po przyjściu do domu.

Gilbert zaśmiał się i zaczął rozważać, czy spytać o pozwolenie gry w sali muzycznej. „Przecież to będzie dziwnie, prawda? Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że pamiętam…" – zastanawiał się i, kiedy już miał zapytać o coś innego, Ludwig odezwał się pierwszy.

- Jak tam ci minął weekend?

-Ty się _mnie _pytasz? To chyba ja powinienem się _ciebie _zapytać! – Ludwig znowu podniósł jedną brew do góry, a Gilbert dodał: No wiesz, bal i te sprawy!

-Och! „Bankiet"… Tak. Hm, było bardzo… uroczyście. – Ludwig zmrużył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie. – Dużo rozmów, przemówień, poznawania polityków, uczonych, urzędników, … - Przerwał i spojrzał z ukosa na Gilberta, uśmiechając się na chwilę. - Wiele nudnych form rozrywki jak dla osoby tak żywiołowej, jak ty.

- Ha! Kto wie? Może właśnie mnie tam brakowało? – Mrugnął do Ludwiga, zapychając się wielkim gryzem kanapki. Kiedy jeszcze nie całkiem przegryzł, wydukał: A jak tam spotkanie w sprawie grania? Czy masz dopiero iść do Machell?

„Jestem genialny! Nobla mi, Nobla! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

- Byłem wczoraj i dostałem pozwolenie.

- No to cudownie! – Przełknął jedzenie. – To kiedy mogę przyjść na koncert?

Zaskoczone spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał, sprawiło, że prawie parsknął śmiechem. Jednak Ludwig szybko odwrócił głowę i odchrząknął w dłoń.

- Jak mówiłem: na koncert jeszcze musisz poczekać…

- A więc poczekam.

Ludwig pokręcił oczami. Przestał przerzucać jabłko i podniósł go do ust. Uśmiech, który Gilbert posłał mu przed chwilą, zmalał, a on sam znieruchomiał. Po chwili dało się słyszeć głośne przełykanie niespowodowane jedzeniem a napięciem, kiedy zęby Ludwiga zatopiły się w owocu i po brodzie pociekła mu cieniutka stróżka soku.

„Zakazany owoc? Co?! Co ja myślę?!"

- Em… W-więc… - Przerwał i zrobił żałosną minę, myśląc: „Jak można robić coś takiego i nie być świadomym, jak wpływa to na innych!". Uciekł wzorkiem i poszukał jakiegoś zajęcia, które odwróciłoby jego uwagę od chłopaka i jabłka, które jadł. Zobaczył kartonik z sokiem i szybko go wziął. Wciskając rurkę, kontynuował: Moi znajomi b-byli zawiedzeni, że cię nie poznali, wiesz? He, he. Bardzo chcieli ujrzeć „gwiazdę" początku roku!

Ludwig zakrztusił się a jego głowa natychmiast odwróciła się w jego stronę.

-C-co?

- Spokojnie! – Wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Żartowałem… Ale tylko z tą gwiazdą.

- Och… Tak? Znaczy – to miłe. W takim razie też bym ich chętnie poznał, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz.

-Chcę, bo może być fajnie. Czyli następnym razem mnie nie wystawisz, co?

Gilbert uśmiechnął się, opierając do tyłu na ręce i kątem oka zauważył, że policzki chłopaka lekko się zaróżowiły.

- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie i postaram się, tego nie zrobić następnym razem.

Gilbert zachichotał, planując kolejne posuniecie.

-Więc… będziemy w kontakcie, tak?

-Pewnie. Odezwij się do mnie, jak już coś wymyślisz. – Ludwig zerknął na niego, znowu gryząc jabłko a Gilbert kiwnął głową i zaciągnął się sokiem.

- Hm… - mruknął po chwili i w zamian otrzymał pytające spojrzenie. – Zastanawiałem się…

-Tak?

-Czy znasz na pamięć numer swojego telefonu…

Ludwig jednoczenie prychnął i po raz kolejny zakrztusił się. Kiedy się uspokoił, nie wytrzymał i parsknął krótko, ale widocznie też chciał mu dokuczyć, bo odpowiedział tylko:

-Znam.

Gilbert sięgnął do torby i wyjął telefon, machając nim lekko, po czym szybko uruchomił wyświetlacz i otworzył zakładkę z klawiaturą.

- A udowodnisz? – spytał, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem i wyczekująco.

Ludwig nie wytrzymał i pochylił się lekko, zakrywając twarz dłonią, ale to nie ukryło całkiem uśmiechu rozbawienia, który pojawił się na niej.

- Jesteś… nie da się przewidzieć, co zrobisz, co? – Uspokoiwszy się trochę, spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.

Gilbert posłał mu swój firmowy złośliwy uśmiech i zaraz otrzymał ciąg cyfr. Z zadowoleniem zapisał go w kontaktach i popijając sok, spoglądał na jego zaczerwienioną twarz.

„Punkt dla wspaniałego mnie!


	4. Niezręczność

-Gilbert! Z łaski swojej, czy możesz trochę ciszej?!

-Nie, jestem zajęty – odburknął i dalej zamaszyście klikał w przyciski swojego gamepada.

Siedział przez telewizorem w salonie. Przechodził kolejną grę, w której chodziło o zabijanie potworów, a dźwięk ustawił na tak głośny, że jęki każdego ginącego wampira czy zombie rozchodziły się echem po całym mieszkaniu.

- Co to niby za wytłumaczenie?! – Artur wszedł do pokoju i ruszył prosto do niego. Stanął, zasłoniwszy mu ekran (Gilbert przywitał to ze skrzywieniem i mrocznym spojrzenie), po czym przybrał pozę, jaką zazwyczaj mają matki, kiedy ich dzieci zrobią coś złego: lekko pochylił się nad nim i przyłożył dłonie do swoich bioder. Przypatrywał mu się chwilę rentgenowskim spojrzeniem, po czym zmrużywszy lekko oczy, mruknął coś w stylu: „humorzasta panienka". Gilbert nie wytrzymał i burknął ponownie:

-Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Rany…

- Słuchaj.- Artur zaczął, ponownie stając prosto. - Nie zachowuj się jak niedoświadczony prawiczek! Jesteś „Wspaniałym" Gilbertem, czy nie? Spotkaj się z nim, czy coś, i skończ te wygłupy!

Gilbert wpatrywał się w niego tępo, po czym szybko wstał i odrzucił urządzenie, które trzymał, w bok.

- Zgłupiałeś?! I co mu powiem? „Słuchaj, na razie nie planujemy nic ze znajomymi, ale może sami byśmy gdzieś wyskoczyli?" – wyrzucił z siebie z głęboką irytacją, po czym dodał sarkastycznie: Genialne!

Okręcił się na pięcie i ruszył do kuchni.

- A co w tym dziwnego? Gilbert, czekaj! Do diaska, co ja się mam z tym draniem! – Artur spauzował grę i ruszył za chłopakiem.

Znalazł go otwierającego piwo, więc podszedł do niego i wyrwał mu butelkę.

- Hej!

-Najpierw ze mną porozmawiasz, bo mam już serdecznie dość tego, że od paru dni chodzisz po domu albo jak zjawa, albo jak Hulk. Zrób coś, bo chyba sam widzisz, że to nie jest normalne. – Odstawił piwo do lodówki i odwrócił się do swojego współlokatora.

Gilbert zacisnął zęby i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- A niby co mam zrobić? Przecież nie zrobię tego, co ci przed chwilą powiedziałem-

- Bo? Nie rozumiem, czemu niby nie możesz tego zrobić-

- A co jeśli Feliks się myli i on nie jest bi, i mnie odrzuci?! A później możliwe, że zacznie unikać, bo będzie się mną brzydzić? Co?!

Artur otworzył szerzej oczy i usta w niedowierzaniu.

-Tobie naprawdę zależy… Gilbert, ty naprawdę czujesz coś głębszego do tego chłopaka…

- Nie! To tylko…

Gilbert poróżowiał okropnie i nie wiedział, co z sobą począć. Rozejrzał się wokoło, jakby w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Artur widząc to, złapał go za ramię i zmusił, by na niego spojrzał.

- Hej! Przepraszam za to zdziwienie. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że tak bardzo ten chłopak zamiesza w twoich uczuciach, ale przecież to nic złego… To dobrze! Masz kogoś na kim ci zależy. Powinie-

- Nie, to nie jest dobre! Nie powinno mi tak zależeć! Nie teraz! Kiedy nawet nie wiem, czy on… czy…

Gilbert usiadł i uderzył głową w stół, na co Artur skrzywił się boleśnie.

-Czemu?! – powiedział i spojrzał na Artura. – Czemu musiałem trafić na kogoś, kto może nie jest w stanie odwzajemnić moich uczuć?

- No wiesz, nigdy się o tym nie przekonasz, dopóki nie spróbujesz… A co z planem użycia na nim twoich sztuczek? Przecież byłeś taki zdeterminowany…

Artur dosiadł się do niego i czekał na odpowiedź. Gilbert prychnął i znowu powrócił do swojego grymaśnego trybu.

- Byłem, ale odkąd mam jego numer zetknęliśmy się z sobą tylko parę razy na korytarzu i nic poza tym. Nie kontaktowaliśmy się ze sobą, bo umówiliśmy się, że dam mu znać, gdy zorganizuję coś z wami…

Artur chwilę milczał i wyglądał tak, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

-Gilbert… a dałeś mu swój numer?

Przez twarz Gilberta przeleciało na raz kilka uczuć, po czym pozostało tylko ogłupienie.

- Ja… zapomniałem. Mówiliśmy o tym, ale się zagadaliśmy, a później jakoś nie było czasu… Jednak… - pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Artura zirytowany. – Jakie to ma za znaczenie? Przecież to ja-

- To tylko dowodzi tego, że może on czeka na wiadomość od ciebie. – Artur wstał i oparł dłonie o stół. – Gilbert, nie bądź głupi. Zawsze byłeś ryzykantem, a nie zaryzykujesz w możliwe najważniejszej sprawie w swoim życiu? – bo tak przynajmniej się zachowujesz… Po prostu napisz do niego lub zadzwoń. Chyba lepiej dowiedzieć się prawdy i albo się cieszyć, albo pocierpieć chwile, a nie się męczyć dłuższy czas, prawda? A nawet jeśli nie jest bi, to nie chciałbyś mieć go za przyjaciela? Bo nie sądzę, że Ludwig jest typem, który odrzuca kogoś z powodu orientacji…

Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Przemyśl to i zrób, jak uważasz, ale zrób coś. Jestem pewny, że coś wymyślisz, wobec tego teraz cię zostawiam, bo muszę w końcu dokończyć ten plan, więc graj ciszej, okay?

Artur odwrócił się do niego i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Gilbert powykrzywiał się w stronę jego pleców i zawołał:

- Tak jest, mamusiu!

W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech i kliknięcie, kiedy Artur zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jednak mało go to obchodziło, bo w tym czasie wyjął z kieszeni spodni telefon i wpatrywał się w niego długo. Wziął kilka głębszych oddech, po czym wszedł w Kontakty i wybrał zapisany: Ludwiga B.. Jego palec drżał, gdy kliknął w ikonę rozmowy. Połączenie zostało już włączone, kiedy on ciągle wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu. Dopiero po sekundzie oprzytomniał i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

„Co ja robię?! Co ja robię?! Co ja-„

- Halo? – usłyszał i zaniemówił na chwilę.

- Halo? – Ludwig znowu powtórzył.

Odchrząknął i wydukał:

- Cześć, Ludwig - skrzywił się, bo jego głos był ochrypły i momentalnie dostrzegł, jak sucho ma w ustach.

-Och … Gilbert… tak? Dziwnie zabrzmiałeś, więc przez moment nie poznałem. Masz strasznie zachrypnięty głos.

-Serio? Ha, ha. Podobno zachrypnięty jest najbardziej seksowny!

„CO?! Co ja powiedziałem?! Nieeeeeeeee! "

Panika zaczęła w nim już dojrzewać, gdy w zamian za swój tekst otrzymał cichy i krótki śmiech.

„Chyba pierwszy raz słyszę, jak się śmieje… Niepewnie… ale się śmieje". Tak bardzo był skoncentrowany na tej myśli, że nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Ludwiga : „Podobno tak", tylko na głos wygłosił to, co pomyślał:

- Rozśmieszyłem cię.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza, a Gilbert pacnął się w czoło, tak głośno, że usłyszał to też Ludwig.

-Co to było?

- No cóż… Mam powiedzieć prawdę? Jeśli tak, to uderzyłem się w czoło, bo gadam takie głupoty, że pewnie bierzesz mnie za totalnego kretyna.

-… Gilbert-jesteś niemożliwy, ale nie robisz z siebie kretyna. Gwarantuję. Jesteś spontaniczny i może nie raz mnie to zaskakuje, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, bym tego nie lubił.

- Naprawdę?

-Aż tak trudno w to uwierzyć?

- W takim razie może znowu zaskoczę cię swoją spontanicznością i spytam, czy niemiałbyś ochoty gdzieś wyjść?

- Hm, w tej chwili jestem zajęty– i po tym reszta jego odpowiedzi nie dotarła już do Gilberta.

„Wiedziałem! Po co dzwoniłem? Zrobiłem z siebie-" – zaczął rozważać, jednak w tym samym momencie dotarło do niego pytanie Ludwiga:

-Ale może chciałbyś dołączyć?

-Co?

-Spytałem, czy nie chciałbyś pochwalić się swoim talentem i dołączyć…

- Ja… Tak! Chętnie… A do czego?

-Długo, by mówić. Jeśli chcesz i jesteś gotowy pomóc, to możesz przyjechać teraz do „Czerwonej Pomarańczy". Wiesz gdzie to jest?

Gilbert zaśmiał się.

- Jasne, że wiem. No dobrze, przyjadę. To… do zobaczenia. Będę gdzieś za pół godziny.

- Dziękuje i do zobaczenia. Będę czekał przy wejściu.

Odłożył telefonia na stół i zamrugał.

„Czy to się zdarzyło naprawdę?"

Uśmiechnął się i pokręciwszy głową, wstał od stołu, a następnie ruszył na górę do swojego pokoju. Narzucił na siebie bluzę pasującą do jego oczu i zmienił dresy na ciemne jeansy, po czym prawie zbiegł na dół. Założył pierwsze lepsze adidasy i chwycił leżące na stoliku kluczyki. Przy drzwiach przypomniał sobie jeszcze i krzyknął:

- Artur! Wychodzę!

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, trzasną drzwiami i w podskokach podbiegł do swojego samochodu.

* * *

Kiedy skręcił na parking przed klubem, jego serce biło tak głośno, że miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wokoło to słyszą, a przynajmniej ci, którzy byli blisko niego. Była sobota, parę minut przed czternastą, więc wokoło kręciło się jeszcze niewiele osób, choć ku jego zdziwieniu, więcej niż zwykle o tej porze. Wysiadł z samochodu i stwierdził, że postąpił głupio ubierając się tylko w bluzę – mimo wszystko był już koniec października. Wiatr sprawił, że zatrząsł się z zimna i włożył dłonie pod pachy.

- Gilbert!

Obejrzał się w stronę budynki, tam, gdzie powinien od razu ruszyć, i zaskoczony zobaczył, że nie czeka na niego Ludwig, tylko inny student. Alfred F. Jones* – wysoki chłopak o słomianych włosach i ciemno niebieskich oczach, który pochodził z Ameryki. Studiował kulturoznawstwo na drugim roku i był znany z zamiłowanie do wszelkich fast foodów, a w szczególności hamburgerów ( wygrał kilka zawodów dotyczących zjedzenia jak największej ich ilości w krótkim czasie – Gilbert wiedział o tym, bo Alfred zawsze, gdy miał okazję, chwalił się tym ). Miał specyficzny charakter, cechował się nadpobudliwością i tym, że robił wokół siebie dużo hałasu. Tyle Gilbert o nim wiedział. Plus to, że był bratankiem Artura. Jednak mimo tego nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nim blisko, choć jego współlokator, którego traktował jak część rodziny, często chciał go zabierać ze sobą, gdy szedł spotkać się z młodym Amerykaninem. Odmawiał, bo wiedział, że czułby się dziwnie, wtrącając się w ich relacje.

Jednak w tym momencie nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Coś innego miało dla niego większe znaczenie.

„Dlaczego jest tu ten… ten… , a nie ma Ludwig?"

- Cz-cześć, Alfred! – wydukał, gdy podszedł do niego.

- No cześć! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? Ostatnio jakoś w lipcu chyba… Tak, wtedy nad jeziorem! Było naprawdę super! Szkoda, że tak- Alfred trajkotał dalej, uśmiechając się radośnie, a Gilbert, wciąż trzęsąc się z zimna, tylko kiwał głową i zaglądał za niego, jakby czekał, że Ludwig zaraz magicznie się tam pojawi.

- Ta-ak – odparł lakonicznie szczękając zębami i wciąż nie patrzył na niego, tylko obserwował znajdujące się za nim drzwi. – Słuchaj, ni-nie widziałeś m-może… Nie wiem, czy go-go znasz… Ludwiga Beil-

- No pewnie, ze znam Ludwiga! – Alfred zaśmiał się rozbawiony i poklepał go po ramieniu. – To on poprosił mnie, bym po ciebie wyszedł! Musiał podpisać parę rzeczy, więc nie mógł teraz wyjść, a nie chciał byś czekał na dworze.

Gilbert otworzył usta w niedowierzaniu i patrzył na Alfreda jak na Ufo.

„Ludwig… jest… tu… z… nim? Co?!"

-Tak? – Gilbert odpowiedział pytaniem i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – To, co w-wy… tu ro-robicie?

„RAZEM?!"

- Och! Ludwig ci nie powiedział? Chodź, powinniśmy pójść do niego… No i poza tym wyglądasz, jakby było ci zimno.

„NO CO TY?"

Amerykanin ruszył, a Gilbert za nim, słuchając, co ten ma jeszcze do powiedzenia.

- No wiesz, tradycyjnie studenci z drugiego rocznika pomagają tym z pierwszego zorganizować dla nich imprezę „powitalną" . Profesorowie z samorządu wyznaczyli mnie, jako przewodniczącego z drugiego roku. – Alfred podrapał się w głowę, po czym rozejrzał się wokoło i pochylił do niego. – Za karę… Tylko nic nie mów Arturowi, okay? Do tej pory myśli, że sam się zgłosiłem. He, he. – Teraz to on zaśmiał się nerwowo, a niektórzy ze studentów, którzy w środku klubu zajmowali się dekorowaniem ścian, spojrzeli na niego zaciekawieni. Pomachał im i skierował się z Gilbertem do drugiej sali, większej, w której prace nawet się nie zaczęły.

- O już skończyli! Ludwig!

Gilbert też go zauważył, jak tylko weszli do sali. Stał obok mężczyzny w czarnym eleganckim garniturze i doniosłej postawie. Ludwig natomiast miał na sobie niebieską koszulę, ciemny zapinany sweter i wytarte jeansy. Gilbert domyślił się, że ten drugi jest menedżerem albo właścicielem klubu, więc zdziwił się, że Alfred zachował się tak protekcjonalnie. Jednak mężczyzna, który wraz z Ludwigiem odwrócił się w ich stronę po usłyszeniu krzyku, uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i, kiedy doszli do nich, poczochrał jego włosy, po czym kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i ruszył do wyjścia. Po momencie, kiedy Gilbert miał już odezwać się do Ludwiga, Alfred nagle klasnął w dłonie i wrzasnął:

- Czekaj, wujku! Muszę cię o coś spytać jeszcze! –szybko pobiegł w jego stronę, by go dogonić. Jednak w połowie drogi obrócił się i dodał równie głośno: Zaraz wracam, chłopaki!

Gdy zniknął za rogiem z właścicielem klubu, Ludwig spojrzał w jego stronę, w tym czasie, kiedy odwrócił wzrok od Amerykanina i zerknął na niego. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i Gilbert dostrzegł iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach. Uśmiechnął się i podparł dłoń o biodro, rozglądając się wokoło.

- Więc z tego, co pojąłem, to mam zaszczyt z przewodniczącym imprezy z pierwszego roku?

- A ja mam rozumiem, że Alfred ci wszystko powiedział?

- Jak na Alfreda możliwości, bez szczegółów…

- To dobrze. Sporo pracy nas czeka-

- No ładnie! Chciałeś mnie wykorzystać fizycznie?

Dopiero po sekundzie zrozumiał, jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. Poczuł, że ciepło napływa mu na twarz, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.

„Zachowaj spokój! Uśmiechaj się! Taki miałem zamiar – niech to mówi twoja twarz. Kurwa! Co ten chłopak ze mnie robi?! Nie panuję nawet nad tym, co mówię!"

Jednak jego rady dla samego siebie widocznie nie skutkowały, bo Ludwig spoglądał na niego z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry i z miną: Gratuluje, wygrałeś bilet w jedną stronę do krainy debilów. Widać też było, że był lekko zaskoczony, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, aż tak. Po chwili jednak westchnął i odpowiedział:

- A coś ty myślał? I skora mowa o wykorzystaniu, to może najpierw powiesz mi jakie masz preferencje? – Ludwig uśmiechnął się półgębkiem widzą zszokowaną minę Gilberta, którego tak zamurowało, że nie usłyszał, kiedy wrócił Amerykanin.

- Wróciłem! Co mnie ominęło? O czym tam mówicie? Dobrze się czujesz, Gilbert?

-Co? Ta-ak.

A Ludwig wyjaśnił:

- Właśnie zastanawialiśmy się, jakie zajęcie znaleźć Gilbertowi. – Odpowiedział, po czym spojrzał na niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ze spokojną a jednocześnie zaciekawioną miną: To co?- zajmiesz się swoją specjalizacją?

Gilbert odchrząknął, chcąc całkowicie doprowadzić się do normalnego stanu. Rozejrzał się po dekoracjach i skomentował:

- Motyw przewodni to Halloween? Jednocześnie będzie „powitanie" i impreza Halloweenowa? – Alfred zamaszyście pokiwał głową i dodał:

- Tak, a wszystko odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie.

– Szkoda…

-Dlaczego? Tak będzie najlepiej. Halloween wypada w środę, więc następny dzień nie byłyby wolny**-  
- To żaden problem – mruknął Gilbert.

- Jak dla kogo. Niektórzy nie lubią spać na zajęciach – wtrącił się Ludwig.

- A to niby dlaczego? To takie relaksujące zajęcie! Powinieneś kiedyś spróbować.

- Ławki nie są dla mnie szczytem komfortu.

Gilbert zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

- Zobaczysz, na imprezie pokażę ci, co to zabawa. Będziesz ją odsypiać jeszcze w poniedziałek!

„Czy ja to znowu zrobiłem? Nie, nie możliwe… A jednak… Ciekawe, czy te sznurki od balonów, by mnie utrzymały…?"

- Doprawdy? A sam wyt-

-Ha, ha! Nie prowokuj go, Ludwig. Wszyscy znają zamiłowanie Gilberta do imprez. Zresztą wpadłem na inny pomysł! – Alfred zakończył z entuzjazmem .

Ludwig spojrzał na niego jednocześnie zdziwiony i zaciekawiony.

„Co ten pajac znowu wymyślił? I czemu Ludwig wydaje się go lubić?"

- Tak? – usłyszał pytanie z ust drugiego Niemca, a brwi Gilberta zbiegły się w wyrazie konsternacji.

- Nie mam nic do twoich zdolności plastycznych, czy coś! Ha, ha! – Amerykanin uniósł ręce w obronnej postawie. – Tylko tak sobie pomyślałem… Przyjechałeś samochodem, zgadza się?

„Przecież mnie widział. Jak z dzieckiem, no normalnie..."

-Ta -ak. A co?

- Naprawdę? – Ludwig zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował: Bo jeśli tak, to się dobrze składa. Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, by pojechać ze mną w parę miejsc?

Gilbert zamrugał szybko, a jego mózg powoli przetworzył nowe wiadomości.

-Jasne…, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

- Na pewno? Nie chcę wymuszać na tobie takiej pomocy, jeśli nie masz ochoty.

„Och, mam ochotę, by oderwać cię od tego Amerykańca i pobyć z tobą sam na sam."

- Na pewno. – Jako dodatek do swojej zgodny dodał najbardziej szelmowski uśmiech na jaki było go stać, na co Ludwig zareagował lekko zmieszaną miną. Ale nie zrażony tym Gilbert dorzucił jeszcze: To jak? Ruszamy teraz? Czy tutaj musisz jeszcze coś zrobić?

- Spokojnie! Przecież ja tu jestem, prawda? Jedźcie pozałatwiać wszystko, co trzeba, a ja tu wszystkiego dopilnuję. Och! No i to oznacza, że jeśli chcesz możesz później pojechać prosto do domu!

- Słucham? A co z de-

Alfred pomachał lekceważącą dłonią.

- Siedzisz tu od rana, prawda? A ja dopiero przyszedłem, więc teraz moja kolej! No i jestem Amerykaninem, nie? My świetnie sobie radzimy z dekoracjami na Halloween. Zresztą mój wujek ma nam podesłać swoją dekoratorkę do imprez tematycznych. A jak z czymś będę miał problem, czy wątpliwości, to obiecuję, że do ciebie zadzwonię! Zgoda?

Ludwig milczał i wpatrywał się w salę niepewnie, jakby bojąc się, że jak zostawi ją w rękach drugiego organizatora, to stanie się coś strasznego. Jednak po chwili poprzedzonej przyjacielskim zarzuceniem ramienia na jego barkach przez Alfreda i jego komentarzu: „No wiesz? Nie ufasz mi? He, he.", westchnął zrezygnowany.

- No dobrze. Tylko nie… nie … Och, po prostu obiecaj, że, jak jutro tu wrócę, nie zastanę straży pożarnej, policji, karetek i tak dalej… No i nie zmieniaj całkowicie początkowej koncepcji, bo to co zamówimy, może później nie pasować.

Alfred pokiwał głową i poklepał go w ramię, wcześniej uwalniając ze swojego uścisku.

Gilbert w tym czasie przyglądał się temu „zbliżeniu" z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Najpierw, gdy minęło zaskoczenie, poczuł nagły przypływ ciepła, powodowany przez zazdrość i złość, które się w nim obudziły. Potem zaś krew w tym zamarzła. Uzmysłowił sobie, że dotyk nie został odtrącony. Prawda, widać było, że Ludwig czuł się lekko dziwnie, ale nic poza tym. Nie cofnął się, nie zaróżowił, nie poczuł się niezręcznie… Nie stało się nic, co w przekonaniu Gilberta musiało oznaczać jedno: Ludwig czuł się bardziej swobodnie przy Alfredzie niż przy nim. Przypomniał sobie, ile razy w jego obecności wyglądał na spiętego lub, ile razy sprawił, że chłopak nie wiedział, co z sobą począć.

„Sprawiam, że czuje się przy mnie niezręcznie… niewygodnie… A co jeśli Alfred mu się spodoba? Mówił, że nie jest zbyt towarzyski, a jednak przy Alfredzie nie wydaje się taki być."

- Gilbert?

Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał na Ludwiga.

- Wszystko w porządku? Pytałem, czy idziemy, a ty nic nie odpowiedziałeś… - na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz zdziwienia.

- Wybaczcie, zamyśliłem się. – Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

- Skąd. To co, idziemy?

Ludwig przyglądał mu się jeszcze chwilę, po czym skinął głową. Pożegnali się z Alfredem i ruszyli do wyjścia. Ludwig odebrał płaszcz i wyszli na zewnątrz. Gilbert cały czas milczał. Czuł się dziwnie rozkojarzony, bo jego myśli wciąż zaprzątały ostatnie wydarzenia i dopiero zimny wiatr, który ponownie owiał jego ciało, sprawił, że skrzywił się i schował ręce pod pachy, wracając do rzeczywistości.

- Trzymaj.

Spojrzał w bok i ze zdziwieniem ujrzał, że Ludwig podaje mu szalik i rękawiczki.

- Co?

- Ja mam sweter i ciepły płaszcz, a ty tylko bluzę. Ubrałeś się tak, jakbyś prosił o przeziębienie. Trzymaj. – A kiedy Gilbert otworzył usta, by zaprotestować. – Mi nic nie będzie, ty jesteś w gorszej sytuacji, więc …

Zatrzymali się, a Gilbert jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w granatowy szalik i dopasowane rękawiczki, które Ludwig trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na jego twarz, okazała się być dziwnie różowa, ale nie był to róż, jaki ukazuje się na ciele z powodu zimna.

„Znowu to zrobiłem? Ale… Nie! Tym razem to on sam! Może się myliłem?"

- No bierz!

Gilbert chwycił szalik, który następnie szybko owinął sobie wokół szyi, ale rękawiczki zostawił.

- I jak? Pasuje mi?

Ludwig prychnął, mrucząc pod nosem: „Przecież to nie pokaz mody!".

- Całe życie to pokaz mody! Chodź, nie stójmy na zimnie, tylko wsiądźmy już do tego samochodu – wskazał kciukiem na BMW, które stało zaledwie kilkanaście kroków od nich.

Gilbert nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na widok zaskoczenia, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy chłopaka. Wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Byliśmy tak blisko?". Po chwili jednak odchrząknął i ruszył za nim, by zająć miejsce obok kierowcy. Zaraz też padło pytanie, którego Gilbert nie zdążył zdać wcześniej.

- To gdzie w ogóle jedziemy?

Ludwig sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając mały notatnik.

- Muszę pojechać do: sklepu ze słodyczami, alkoholowego… i gdzieś, gdzie mogę załatwić catering. Może to załatwmy najpierw, bo najdłużej zejdzie wybieranie wszystkich przystawek i napojów. Jak sądzisz?

-Pewnie, jak wolisz. A gdzie dokładnie mam cię zawieźć?

- Alfred dał mi adres, który ma od swojego ojca. – Ludwig zerknął na Gilberta.

- Tak?

- Widzisz, słyszałem o nawyku żywieniowym Alfreda… Zastanawiam się, czy to aby nie rodzinne…

Gilbert zaśmiał się i zerknął do jego notatnika.

- Spokojnie, kojarzę ten lokal. Spoko restauracja i z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie serwują tam fast foodów.

- No to dobrze. Jedźmy tam, w takim razie.

* * *

Na koniec zostawili sklep ze słodyczami, a że było już koło siedemnastej, nie wymyślali, tylko udali się do pierwszego miejsca, które przyuważyli. Zamówili potrzebną ilość przeróżnych cukierków i wrócili do samochodu.

- Czyli to już wszystko, tak?

Ludwig potwierdził i skończywszy notować, zamknął notatnik z trzaskiem.

-Dziękuje, że pomogłeś, choć ciągle w jakimś stopniu czuję, że to na tobie wymusiłem.

Gilbert prychnął.

- Przestań, a skoro czujesz się winny, to dodam to do twojego rachunku.

-Słucham?

- Powiedzmy, że teraz wisisz mi dwa piwa. Jedno za wystawienie mnie, a drugie za wykorzystanie. – wyszczerzył do niego zęby a Ludwig prychnął oburzony.

- Jeszcze czego…

Gilbert mrugnął do niego i zapalił samochód.

- To gdzie teraz? Odwieźć cię do domu, czy może gdzieś indziej? Może jakieś kolejne spotkanie biznesowe?... Albo jakaś randka?

Ludwig wyprostował się w fotelu i szybko spojrzał na niego, po czym speszony odwrócił wzrok. Gilbert podniósł jedną brew do góry, zaciekawiony reakcją chłopaka, który odchrząknął lekko.

- Hm… Nie. To znaczy… Jak możesz, to… mój wuj chciał, bym przyszedł do niego, gdy skończy pracę.

- Nie ma sprawy. Gdzie to?

- …Ambasada niemiecka.

Gilbert zamrugał szybko.

- Słucham? Och! No tak! Bankiety… Okay, nie ma sprawy. No to ruszamy.

Droga do ambasady minęła dość szybko, więc zdążyli tylko wymienić kilka zdań na temat bankietu, na którym był Ludwig. Gilbert zauważył, że ten wątek sprawił, że chłopak stał się bardziej poważny, a nawet przygnębiony. Uznał to jednak za zwykłą reakcję na specyficzną tematyką. Kiedy zatrzymał się w wyznaczonym miejscu do parkowania niedaleko budynku, odwrócił się do Ludwiga i uśmiechnął, jednocześnie drapiąc się w tył głowy.

- Dzięki za spotkanie.

- Nie, to ja dziękuję. Naprawdę mi pomogłeś.

I wtedy Ludwig uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc się na przednią szybę, po czym odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

„Znowu mam to uczucie… Skądś je znam… Skąd go znam… Ale skąd?"

- No i naprawdę jestem ci coś winien, więc wymyśl coś… Byleby to było w zakresie moich możliwości, zgoda?

„Dlaczego on sprawia, że czuję się szczęśliwy? Nikt wcześniej tak na mnie nie wpływał. Jest mi przyjemnie, ale nie czuję presji…"

-Zgoda.

- No to do zobaczenia.- Ludwig wysiadł, ale zanim zdążył zamknąć drzwi, Gilbert dodał:

- Jesteśmy w kontakcie, tak?

- Tak. Teraz w końcu mam twój numer. – Ludwig uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym przekroczył ulicę, kierując się do budynku.

Gilbert jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, po czym zapalił samochód i ruszył powoli do domu.

- „W końcu mam twój numer"… Hm, i co to miało znaczyć?

* * *

* Wiem, że Ameryka jest młodszy od Niemiec, ale zmieniłam to świadomie, żeby nie było :)

** Z tego co mi wiadomo 1 listopada nie jest dniem wolnym w Anglii... Jeśli jest inaczej, przepraszam za błąd.


	5. Nostalgia

Dla zainteresowanych w najbliższym czasie przejrzę poprzedni rozdziały i poprawię błędy.

* * *

Na początku, kiedy Gilbert przeprowadził się do Artura, strasznie tęsknił za swoim domem, za znanymi miejscami, za Niemcami. Nie był typem wrażliwca, o nie! A przynajmniej tak o sobie mówił. Lubił podróżować, odwiedzać nowe miejsca, więc nie wiedział, co zrobić, by zapomnieć o swojej nostalgii. Sądził, że to nielogiczne, ale duże ego i duma zawsze była jego problemem, więc nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Postanowił poradzić sobie z przywiązaniem i wspomnieniami na własną rękę i nikomu nie dać po sobie poznać, co czuje. Nie udało mu się to całkowicie, bo, choć z czasem przestał odczuwać smutek za dnia, to zdarzało mu się, że powracał do Niemczech w snach. Widział w nich ludzi, których znał ze swoich rodzinnych stron i nie tylko; chodził uliczkami, które niezwykle dobrze zapadły mu w pamięć… a nie raz przeżywał jeszcze raz jakieś wydarzenia…

Tym razem śnił o pewnym momencie z okresu, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Miał może z siedem lat, wyróżniał się, jak zwykle, dzięki swoim oczom i włosom. Jego rodzice szli parę kroków za nim i krzyczeli, by na nich poczekał. Był to jeden z tych dni, kiedy jak zwyczajna i normalna rodzina wyszli na spacer… Niezwykłe, ale czasem się przydarzało. Wiele ludzi wpatrywało się w niego z zainteresowanymi, zdziwionymi minami, zaś inni z obrzydzenie lub nawet strachem. Wśród tych ostatnich było wiele dzieci. Gilbert nie przejmował się tym. .. Nie, to nie prawda. Przejmował się, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Przyzwyczaił się już do takiego zachowania. Nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Było to spowodowane tym, jak wyglądał i, choć jego rodzice, kiedy udawało im się oderwać od pracy i zająć dzieckiem, tłumaczyli mu i powtarzali, że, jak dorośnie zrozumie, jaki jest wyjątkowy, to jednak mało mu to dawało. Liczyło się teraz i fakt, że nie był taki jak inni, i przez to inni nie chcieli się z nim bawić. Czasem leżał w łóżku i płakał całymi nocami. Oczywiście miał paru kolegów, ale to było w ich rodzinnym mieście, a tu, w Berlinie, gdzie byli na wycieczce, nie znał nikogo. Bał się tych tłumów na ulicach, a kiedy się czegoś bał, to tym bardziej nie chciał, tego po sobie poznać. Szedł pewny siebie z łobuzowatym uśmiechem na ustach, rozglądając się ciekawie dokoła, udając, że nie dostrzega niemiłych spojrzeń. I kiedy tak szedł usłyszał cichy krzyk. Obejrzał się w tamtą stronę, pewny, że jakieś dziecko przeraziło się na jego widok. Przechodziło tamtędy wiele osób, ale nie dostrzegł, by ktoś krzyczał… ale w pewnym momencie zauważył coś, co przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Nie wiedział co to, ale mignęła mu między kolanami przechodniów. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale szybko pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Czuł, że musi…

Pi!...Pi! …Pi!

Gilbert otworzył powoli oczy, a lewą ręką odruchowo machnął w stronę budzika, by go wyłączyć. Usiadł na łóżku i ziewnął długo. Przed oczami ciągle miał ostatnią scenę ze swojego snu. Zamyślił się na sekundę, zastanawiając się, co miało to znaczyć. Już jakiś czas nie śnił o domu, więc dlaczego? I dlaczego akurat coś takiego? Nie pamiętaj tamtego dnia. Pamiętał tylko sam fakt, że raz był z rodzicami w Berlinie na jakiś targach naukowych. Wzruszył ramionami i wstał, rozciągając się z głośnym jękiem. Ten dzień miał być męczący, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie zajęcia i ćwiczenia z rysunku anatomicznego. Ospałym i lekko rozleniwionym krokiem ruszył ku szafie, by wybrać ubranie. Kiedy już miał wychodzić z pokoju, wrócił jeszcze i zabrał swoją konsolę do gier, po czym zszedł dopiero na dół, gdzie Artur czekał na niego z jedzeniem. Płatki z mlekiem trudno zepsuć, prawda?* Zjedli śniadanie, oglądając poranne wiadomości, po czym razem udali się na uczelnię.

* * *

W porze obiadu zszedł na dół do stołówki, wziął swoje jedzenie i z tacą ruszył do stolika, który zawsze zajmowała jego grupa. Na miejscu zastał Iwana, który dłubał widelcem w swoich ziemniakach i bardziej był pochłonięty czytaniem, niż jedzeniem, czy zauważeniem jego obecności. Wziął przykład z niego, gdyż i jemu niezbyt chciało się jeść. Zajął miejsce w rogu, odstawiwszy tacę na stół, i wyjął konsolę, by kontynuować misję, którą przechodził na ostatnim wykładzie. Po pewnym czasie dołączył do nich Artur, który jako jedyny tryskał entuzjazmem.

- Postawiłem dziś paru głąbom najniższe oceny!

- I cieszysz się z tego powodu? Co z ciebie za profesor… - Gilbert burknął udając oburzenie, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

- Mieli się przygotować a tego nie zrobili, więc zasłużyli. Poza tym, muszę pochwalić Ludwiga, jak zwykle odpowiedział wyśmienicie…

- Nie dziwię się, pisał mi, że uczy się na twoje zajęcia.

Iwan zerknął zza swojej książki, a Artur wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Pisał? Piszecie ze sobą? W końcu? – spytał, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Czy ja wiem? Pytał się o poradę w sprawie dekoracji, więc mu odpisałem… - odparł niby obojętnie, ale na jego policzkach wykwitły lekkie rumieńce. Skupił się bardzo na ekranie konsoli, by nie widzieć uśmieszków na twarzach przyjaciół.

„Nie mogę pozwolić, by dowiedzieli się, jak bardzo mnie to ucieszyło… Poza tym to tylko kilka sms-ów, nie? Nie mogę dawać sobie złudnej nadziei...!"

- To chyba do-

- Hej! – Antonio, który właśnie się pojawił, przerwał Arturowi i usiadł obok Gilberta, po czym oznajmił zadowolony: Mam dobre wieści!

- Jakie? – Iwan spytał, odkładając książkę na dobre i wracając do swojego jedzenia. Uśmiechał się do kolegi niby radośnie, ale można była wyczuć za tym irytację. W końcu przerwali mu czytanie…

- Mogę nam załatwić halę sportową na jeden wieczór, byśmy mogli zagrać!

- Naprawdę? Jak ci się to udało?- Artur spytał zachwycony, a Gilbert spauzował grę, spoglądając na Hiszpana wyczekująco.

- Mój przyjaciel ma u mnie dług. Pracuje w szkole jako nauczyciel wf i znając moje zamiłowanie, zaproponował mi, że może mi użyczyć jedną z hal! Na ten piątek, w porze wieczornej. I co wy na to?

Antonio spojrzał na przyjaciół i natychmiast uzyskał od nich odpowiedź, która brzmiała jednoznacznie: Jak najbardziej ZA! Z entuzjazmem zaczęli zastanawiać się, jak poinformować resztą i czy wszyscy się zgodzą. W pewnym momencie Gilbert wykrzyknął coś radośnie po niemiecku.

Artur rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, bo w ogóle nie pasowała to do rozmowy.

- Co wy na to… - pochylił się w ich stronę i dokończył cicho: bym zaprosił Ludwiga? Nie mielibyście nic przeciwko?

Antonio zamrugał zdezorientowany, a Artur mruknął do niego, wyjaśniając: „Znajomość ruszyła trochę do przodu".

- Nie, skąd! Chętnie go poznamy… prawda? – Artur pokiwał głową, a Iwan przewrócił oczami.

- To świetnie! - natychmiast chwycił za telefon i szybko zaczął pisać wiadomość.

**Hej! Jesteś zajęty w piątek? Mamy zamiar zorganizować mecz piłki nożnej i pomyślałem, że może byłbyś chętny… Co ty na to?**

Kliknął przycisk „wyślij" i odłożył telefon, by w napięciu czekać na odpowiedź.

„No dalej… Obiecałeś, że następnym razem mnie nie wystawisz!"

Po chwili przyszła odpowiedź. Z bijącym sercem odczytał ją, by w końcu móc odetchnąć z ulgą.

_Mecz? Nie jestem zajęty, więc chętnie zagram. Rozumiem, że to spotkania z twoimi przyjaciółmi?_

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, nie zważając na kąśliwe uwagi Artura, który recytował jakieś teksty z Szekspira.

* * *

**Tak, z przyjaciółmi. W ramach wyjścia do baru postanowiliśmy porobić coś innego. Ha, ha! Tym razem się nie wywiniesz!...?**

_Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież obiecałem, prawda?_

**To dobrze. Dam ci znać, jak już wszystko ustalimy. Miłego uczenia, tylko się nie przemęczaj, bo z łatwością z Tobą wygram! HA, HA, HA!**

* * *

Gilbert zrobił parę kroków do tyłu i przyjrzał się swojemu obrazowi. Zawsze miał słabość do chabrów. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane tym, że kiedyś w trakcie lata jego matka robiła bukiety z tych polnych kwiatów. W każdym pokoju musiał stać co najmniej jeden flakon. Taka jej mała obsesja, którą on pewnie by kultywował, gdyby nadal mieszkał w Niemczech. Ścisnął mocniej pędzel i zamyślony, wpatrywał się w płótno, dopóki nie poczuł stukania w ramię. Odwrócił się przestraszony, przez co maznął swojemu współlokatorowi przez twarz niebieską kreskę.

- Och, to ty….

Artur na początku zdezorientowany, gdy tylko Gilbert zaczął się śmiać, wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni i zaczął się wycierać, rzucając młodszemu chłopaki mroczne spojrzenia.

- A kto niby? – sapnął zirytowany. – Zamierzałeś pokonać potwora farbą?

- Hej, niektóre farby są toksyczne! – Gilbert ciągle rozbawiony zaczął zbierać rzeczy, których używał, gdy malował. – A co cię tu w ogóle przywiało?

- Wszyscy już się odezwali. Jedynie Dania nie może przyjść.

- I na którą godzinę się w końcu zdecydowaliście?

- Najlepiej będzie o siedemnastej. Wtedy nie będzie już w szkole żadnych zajęć i będziemy mieć spokój. Wszyscy z uczelni i okolic spotkają się na parkingu u nas i pojedziemy razem.

Gilbert pokiwał głową, a Artur zerknął na obraz i zaraz jego brwi zbiegły się w wyrazie skupienia.

- Chabry? – spojrzał na chłopka.– Skąd taki pomysł?

- Nie wiem. Po prostu… Pomyślałem, że je namaluję- Przechylił głowę, spoglądając na niego jeszcze raz.

„Najpierw sen, a teraz to… Co się ze mną dzieje?"

Artur milczał chwilę, po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zmuszając go, by zwrócił na niego uwagę.

-Wiesz, że masz kogoś komu możesz się wygadać, prawda?

Gilbert uśmiechnął się do niego i pokręcił głową.

-Wiem, ale nie masz powodu do zmartwień… A teraz idź, włącz coś, a ja zaraz dołączę i zrobię nam coś do jedzenia.

Artur prychnął i odwrócił się, ale w drzwiach obejrzał się jeszcze i z złośliwym uśmiechem, mruknął:

- Powinieneś podarować ten obraz Ludwigowi, wiesz?

- Czemu?

- Nie wiesz, co oznacza podarować komuś chabry? Ha, ha! – powiedział i wyszedł, a kiedy Gilbert został sam, jeszcze raz spojrzał na obraz.

„Co… oznaczają… chabry? O czym on mówił?"

- Durny Angol – warknął, ale rzucił wszystko, co robił i chwycił telefon, by napisać do Ludwiga.

**Już wiadomo, o której się spotykamy. O 17. Nie będzie z tym problemów?**

Czekanie… I:

_Kończę zajęcia o 17.15. A gdzie mamy grać?, to dojadę._

Zagryzł wargę, by zmusić się do skupienia.

**Mam lepszy pomysł. Ja kończę o 16.45, więc poczekam i pojedziemy razem. Nie przyjmuję odmowy! Wiesz, który to mój samochód, więc będę w pełni gotowości czekać na ciebie na parkingu.**

„ W końcu brzmię w miarę normalnie! Yeah!...Ciekawe tylko jak długo…"

_Nie przekonam cię do zmiany decyzji, co? Dobrze, niech już tak będzie, a więc do zobaczenia i dobranoc._

**Tobie też dobranoc!**

* * *

Gilbert siedział w samochodzie. Popijał kawę w papierowym kubku i jadł czekoladowe ciasteczka. Czekał cierpliwie na Ludwiga. W pewnym momencie usłyszał pukanie i spojrzał w okno pasażera. Uśmiechnął się wesoły i pokazała ręką, że drzwi są otwarte. Ludwig otworzył je i usiadł obok.

- No nareszcie jestem.

- Tak, to jedziemy, bo jeszcze moment i Artur pomyśli, że nas rozbiłem i gdzieś w rowie wykrwawiamy się na śmierć.

Brwi Ludwiga zbiegły się i już miał prosić o wyjaśnienie, gdy Gilbert rzucił mu na kolana pudełko z ciasteczkami.

- Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, ten głąb ma czasem gorsze dni. A w ogóle poczęstuj się, są naprawdę pyszne! – po czym wrzucił odpowiedni bieg i ruszył.

Podejrzliwe spojrzenie, jakim Ludwig obrzucił ciasteczka sprawiło, że zaśmiał się głośno.

- Spokojnie, to tylko ciasteczka. No chyba, że nie lubisz…

- Nie, lubię słodycze! Nawet bardzo… Tylko… - zaróżowił się i zawahał, ale wziął jedno i ugryzł. – Hm, naprawdę dobre.

- A widzisz i nadal żyjesz. To niedaleko, więc niedługo będziemy. Jak nie pasuje ci stacja, to przełącz…

- Nie trzeba. Może być.

Ku zaskoczeniu Gilberta, Ludwig po chwili wziął jeszcze jedno ciastko i zanim dojechali zjadł ich w sumie z pięć, bo sięgał po kolejne jakby odruchowo.

„Ha, ha! Mały łakomczuch, co?"

- Ym. Przepraszam! – powiedział, widząc ,ile zjadł, i zaróżowił się lekko. – Słodycze to moja słabość, a wszystko przez Rodericha…

-Nic się nie stało… A to czemu przez Rodericha?

„Zapisać, zapamiętać – słodycze, moja nowa tajna broń! I odkryłem to przez przypadek. Ha, ha!"

- Jego matka miała piekarnię i zawsze czymś mnie częstowała, gdy do nich przychodziłem…

Wysiedli z samochodu, biorąc swoje torby, i ruszyli w stronę budynku, który Antonio opisał Gilbertowi, jako ich halę. Weszli do pomieszczenia oznaczonego jako szatnia i Gilbert przywitał się głośno:

-Wspaniały Ja już jest!

Feliks, który wychylił się wtedy zza drzwi po prawej stronie, prychnął, ale zaraz podszedł do nich. Miał na sobie czerwoną bluzkę z długim rękawem i czarne spodenki. Włosy związał w kucyk, wysoko na czubku głowy a w jeden z dłoni trzymał paczkę paluszków, które podjadał co rusz.

- No nareszcie jesteś, bo Artur już chciał do ciebie dzwonić… - odparł i spojrzał na Ludwiga, który stał za Gilbertem. – Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Feliks Łukasiewicz.

Przegryzł paluszka w zębach i wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą Ludwig uścisnął.

- Mi tez miło cię poznać. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

-Tak, wiem, wiem. – Polak uśmiechnął się lekko i wrócił do jedzenia paluszków.

-Gdzie mamy się przebrać?

- A może tutaj?

Wszyscy troje podskoczyli zaskoczeni cichym i sugestywnym tonem dochodzącym zza nich. Jednak zaraz usłyszeli też coś innego – krzyk bólu i głos należący do kolejnej osoby:

-Zamknij się, kretynie!

Ludwig zaskoczony odwrócił się, a tuż za nim Gilbert i zauważyli wtedy, jak Artur stoi nad mężczyzną o słomkowych włosach w czerwonym dresie, który trzymał się za głowę. Jęczał trochę, ale także uśmiechał się rozbawiony.

W całym tym bałaganie Ludwig zerknął na Gilberta, który z wkurzoną miną patrzył się na mężczyznę w czerwonym.

- Och! – powiedział nagle. – Ty musisz być Francis Bonnefoy, tak?

Wszyscy zebrani, włącznie z Francisem, spojrzeli na niego. Gilbert otworzył usta, a następnie wydukał:

-Znasz go?

- Można tak powiedzieć. Jeden chłopak, z którym mam zajęcia z socjologii - Feliciano Vargas, opowiada mi różne rzeczy... Od niego tez usłyszałem co nieco o tobie.

- Feliciano? – Francis zamrugał, wstając z kucek.

- Tak. – odparł i szepnął w bok, do Gilberta: Trudno go pomylić.

Zaśmiali się lekko, a później Gilbert wskazał dłonią na Ludwig i przedstawił go oficjalnie, bo chwilę później pojawiły się kolejne osoby, które ten poznał jako: Antonio Fernadndeza Carriedo ( Hiszpan o zielonych oczach i brązowych włosach) i Iwana Braginsky ( wysoki mężczyzna o fioletowych oczach, który, mimo że był w sportowym ubraniu, na szyi miał zawiązany szalik).

- Poza uczelnią mów mi Artur, dobrze?

Ludwig nawet nie miał czasu nic na to odpowiedzieć, bo Francis zwrócił się do niego z innym pytaniem.

- A co dokładnie mówił ci Feliciano?

- Pomiędzy słuchaniem wykładu profesora i jego na temat pasty („To normalne" – usłyszał z boku) wyłapałem coś o tym, że miał pa…- zmrużone oczy Francisa sprawiły, że się poprawił: miałeś jakieś starcie z jego bratem? Naprawdę nie rozumiem, po ci mi to mówił…

- Piękne pierwsze wrażenie, Francis – Artur zakpił, siadając na ławce obok Feliksa, a potem ostrzegł Ludwiga: - Nie zwracaj na niego zbytniej uwagi…

- Nie mogę, w końcu firma jego rodziny ma najlepsze wypieki we Francji, Niemczech i z tego, co się domyślam, pewnie też i w Anglii, bo tym się tutaj zajmujesz, prawda?

„Ta… A ty pewnie dobrze poznałeś ich wypieki, co?" – Gilbert uśmiechnął się do siebie, pamiętając o ciastkach w samochodzie.

Francis natomiast uśmiechnął się dumnie, bo Ludwig połaskotał jego ego.

- Zgadza się. A widzisz, Artur, słyszał także o moich dobrych stronach! Ha, ha, ha!

Anglik wywrócił oczami i prychnął, opierając się o Feliksa.

- Totalnie świetnie, że znasz naszego lokalnego żabojada, ale kiedy będziemy grać? Czy przyszliśmy tutaj posiedzieć i pogadać? Bo jeśli tak, to wolałbym inne miejsce, niż szkolne mury…

Antonio, który siedział obok niego, westchnął głośno

-Nie marudź, Feliks. Czekamy jeszcze na parę osób, więc siedź cierpliwie.

Polak jęknął i przybliżył się do Artura, przez co Hiszpan rzucił im podejrzliwe spojrzenia,

- Dobra, to my pójdziemy i się przebierzemy… - Gilbert pomachał do Artura, który rzucił mu kluczyk a on go zgrabnie złapał.

- Na końcu korytarza. Numer 5.

-Chodź, Ludwig.

Ruszyli razem na koniec korytarza, gdzie znaleźli numerek piąty, przypięty do drzwi. Weszli do środka i natychmiast rzucili torby na ławkę. Wyjęli dresy, po czym zaczęli się rozbierać. Najpierw z płaszczy, a później…

„Jest! To jest to! W końcu zobaczę jego ciało! Nago..Znaczy nie… ale prawie. He, he, he!"

Odwrócił się lekko i zobaczył, że Ludwig rozpina koszulę. Spojrzał na torbę, do której rzucił sweter i znowu zerknął na krótko. Przegryzł wargę, niecierpliwy.

„No dalej!"

- Na razie jest nas siedmioro… Dobrze liczę? Będzie ktoś jeszcze?

Mając pretekst do spojrzenia na niego bez krępacji, zrzucił z siebie t-shirt, odsłaniając nagą klatę, której na pewno nie miał powodu się wstydzić, bo była nieźle wyrzeźbiona, dzięki ćwiczeniu brzuszków.

- Cóż, ma być jeszcze…

Spojrzał na Ludwiga i znieruchomiał. Zdziwił się lekko, widząc go ubranego w podkoszulek.

-Tak? Kto? – Ludwig spojrzał na niego, a Gilbert udał, że schyla się po koszulkę na zmianę.

- Em, no więc będzie jeszcze: Elizaveta Hedervary , Yekaterina Braginskaya– nazywamy ją Katyusha, jest przyrodnią siostrą Iwana, profesora rosyjskiego i… „Holandia"

-„Holandia"?

Ludwig odwrócił się do niego tyłem, bo chciał podnieść koszulkę i kiedy ją zakładał, Gilbert zauważył coś, co go zdziwiło. Na prawej łopatce Ludwig znajdował się duży siniak.

„Dziwne miejsce … Jak on go sobie zrobił?"

- Hm? Gilbert, słuchasz?

- Taaa… Przepraszam. „Holandia" to spoko chłopak. Poznałem go, gdy o mało nie dostałem mandatu za szybką jazdę… Śpieszyłem się na egzamin! – Gilbert wyjaśnił szybko, widząc minę Ludwiga. – Wybronił mnie przed policjantem, który mnie złapał. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobił, ale jakoś od tamtej pory się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Tyle, że nie wyjawił nam swojego imienia do tej pory, więc sam widzisz…. Jest dość tajemniczy pod tym względem. Myślimy, że pracuje jako detektyw, czy coś….

-Acha…

Gilbert zdjął spodnie i założył czarne spodenki. Usłyszał, że Ludwig usiadł, więc znowu na niego zerknął.

-Słuchaj… - zaczął niepewnie, drapiąc się w głowę.

„Kurde… musze o tym wspomnieć, bo jeśli ta wariatka coś zrobi…"

- Nie pomyśl, że łączy mnie coś z Elizavetą.- wypalił.

- Ee… Dobrze… - Ludwig odpowiedział powoli i wstał.

Wtedy Gilbert zauważył kolejnego dużego sianka na kolanie chłopaka. Jego brwi zbiegły się i powiedział, wcale nie koncentrując się na tym, co mówi:

- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Po prostu nie chcę, byś tak myślał… Traktuję ją jak siostrę, ale ona mnie tak nie traktuje … Ale mniejsza z tym. Co ci się stało w nogę? - spytał podchodząc bliżej do niego.

-Któ- Ludwig zaczął, ale urwał szybko i na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. – To nic takiego. Przewróciłem się na schodach.

- Wygląda na poważny…

Usiadł i sięgnął po buty, wciąż wpatrując się w nogę Ludwiga, który wydawał się czuć maksymalnie niezręcznie.

- To nic takie, naprawdę. Często jestem niezdarny, siniaki to u mnie norma. He, he! – zaśmiał się nerwowo i zaczął zbierać rzeczy do torby.

„Podejrzane… On „niezdarny"? Jakoś mi się nie zdaje. Co ukrywasz, Ludwig?"

Mruknął i powiedział złośliwe:

- Więc masz wady? Dobry Boże, a ja myślałem, że jesteś ideałem!

- Mam więcej wad, niż myślisz, Gilbert – Ludwig odparł, nie podnosząc głowy i wciąż zajmując się swoimi rzeczami.

Jednak po chwili odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął lekko, niepewnie.

- Co więcej, wydaje mi się, że nie ma ideałów… Nie sądzisz?

Gilbert prychnął i skończył zakładać buty. Wstał i otrzepał spodenki.

- Nie. Uważam, że nie ma ideału ogólnego, ale każdy człowiek z osobna ma swój własny… - posłał Ludwigowi swój zadziorny uśmiech, który zmrużył lekko oczy i już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie została mu to umożliwione. –Może przełóżmy to na kiedy indziej, a teraz… Chciałbym byś zagrał w mojej drużynie.

-Jesteś pewien? Nie wolałabyś się ze mną zmierzyć?

-Nie i uwierz mi, nie chcesz trafić do drużyny Francisa.

-Och, co za kusząca wizja…

Ludwig spojrzał przed siebie w nieokreślony punkt, z lekko zdekoncentrowaną i zlęknioną miną. Gilbert zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować. A teraz zobaczmy, czy są ci, którzy się spóźnili.

Wrócili do reszty i zobaczyli, że rzeczywiście zebrali się już wszyscy.

- Alfred? – Ludwig zapytał, a Amerykanin krzyknął radośnie i podszedł do niego, obejmując go ramieniem.

- No hej! Artur nic mi nie mówił, że też będziesz, ale to naprawdę miła niespodzianka!

Gilbert stał z boku, spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie i z nutą irytacji. Zacisnął zęby, bo w tym samym momencie podszedł do niego Elizaveta, która spojrzała przelotnie do Ludwiga i zwróciła się do niego:

- Nie miałam jeszcze przyjemności poznać naszego nowego kolegi… - uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie.

Wiedział, że domyśliła się lub ktoś jej powiedział o tym, co czuje do Ludwiga. Skrzywił się i zerknął na Ludwiga, który także spoglądał w ich stronę.

- Ludwig, poznaj Elizevetę.

Elizaveta posłała Ludwigowi krótki zadziorny uśmiech.

- Mi też miło cię poznać! Jestem Katyusha Braginskaya. – dziewczyna o krótkich blond włosach i niebieskich oczach także podeszła do nich, uśmiechając się miło.

- A tam z tyłu stoi „Holandia" – Gilbert wtrącił się, wskazując na wysokiego mężczyznę, który opierał się o ścianę i przegryzał jakiś patyczek. – Podszedłbyś tutaj, buraku, a nie się chowasz! Albo chociaż byś się przywitał. I przestań gryźć te patyki, kiedy nie możesz zapalić!

„Holandia" prychnął, patrząc wprost na Gilberta, a potem spojrzał na Ludwiga i kiwnął głową na przywitanie. I w zamian otrzymał to samo.

- Czemu nie ma Matthiasa? - Gilbert podszedł do Artura, chcąc się uspokoić i oderwać od sceny, której był świadkiem, a mianowicie wesołej rozmowy jaką Alfred prowadził z Ludwigiem.

„Jeszcze moment a rozdrapię ten uśmieszek na jego twarzy!"

Artur spojrzał na niego i poprawnie odczytał jego humor.

- Miał coś do załatwienia i nie było mowy, by zdążył, więc w zamian za niego zaprosiłem Alfreda… - powiedział mu, i szepnął cicho: Spokojnie. Nie rób scen, bo to nic nie pomoże. Zresztą to Alfred…

- Ts. – syknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi i burknął: I to mnie martwi. Wiem-

- Co cię martwi? – usłyszał głos Ludwiga, który podszedł do nich z Alfredem, który już nie go ściskał. – Stało się coś?

Gilbert spojrzał na niego, a potem na Alfreda, po czym pomachał ręką.

- Nic takiego, sprawy domowe. Artur znowu popsuł mikrofalówkę.

Alfred zaśmiał i dusząc się ze śmiechu, a jego wuj rzucał w tym czasie swojemu współlokatorowi wściekłe spojrzenia.

- Dość tego! Gramy? –Artur warknął i ruszył na halę.

- Hej, czekaj! Może poproszę tatę, by znalazł wam jakąś kucharkę, co? – Alfred pobiegł za nim, a po chwili reszta ruszyła za nimi.

Weszli na salę i bez sprzeczek podzielili się na dwie drużyny.

- To jak zwykle - zaczął Artur - w mojej drużynie znajdzie się: Gilbert, Feliks, „Holandia", no i my bierzemy Ludwiga.

- A to czemu? – Francis spytał, podpierając łokieć na jego ramieniu. – Może Ludwig chciałby zagrać z lepszą drużyną?

- Dlatego gra z nami.– Gilbert prychnął. – Poza tym, to mój znajomy, więc idzie do mnie. – złapał Ludwiga za łokieć i pociągnął go w ich stronę, szepcząc do niego: Sorry za to.

Francis wzruszył ramionami i wraz ze swoją grupą poszedł na drugą stronę boiska, przygotować się do rozgrzewki.

- Dobra. „Holandia" staniesz na bramce.

-Jak zwykle – mężczyzna mruknął i poszedł w stronę bramki.

-Ludwig, a ty? Gdzie wolisz grać?

-Wolę atak, ale jest mi to obojętne-

- A więc atak – Gilbert się wtrącił. – Razem ze mną.

Ludwig spojrzał na niego uważnie, ale Gilbert uśmiechnął się tylko do niego, po czym spojrzał na drugą drużynę, zastanawiając się nad wynikiem meczu.

- Okay. To ja i Feliks obrona. No to do dzieła. I mamy wygrać, bo nie chcę znowu widzieć tego głupiego uśmieszku, Francisa.

* * *

*Ja osobiście nie mam nic do kuchni ang. Nie wiem, jak wy ^^


End file.
